Words that melt iron
by TalesOfDragonFairy
Summary: He is Iron and she is just a shrimp but her words melt him like fire , first he saves her from a burning building and then she works with him fighting him and then bugging him all day to make her pancakes , the girl is something else ..AU
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy Tail but I wish I do, ahh dreams ...

A/N so my second fanfiction , I hope you will like it , if not then I am sorry :'(

WORDES THAT MELT IRON

CHAPTER 1

LEVY P.O.V.

"Ahhh this is absolute paradise " I feel so relaxed now that I finally took that bubble bath . I took a little shampoo and body wash and washed myself , my whole body was covered in bubbles and I was about to wash it all of when fire alarm went of.

" What seriously did Natsu burned down another dish I thought that Lucy told him not to use the stow " I tried washing of as fast as possible but not rushing because it is probably another false alarm, but still I need to get outside.

I washed everything of me and headed to my bedroom to put on something to wear, I put a towel around my body and walked to the bathroom door. when I walked outside of my bathroom I found out it wasn't a false alarm because the whole sealing was burning and almost falling apart.

I rushed to my bedroom but outside my door is a giant peace of sealing " never mind I will rather go outside in a towel then get myself killed" I seed to myself .

I went to the exit door but before I could reach them ceiling started to crumble and fall to the ground, I screamed because I found out that I am trapped in my apartment surrounded by fire and smoke and above me a ceiling that could fall down on me any minute, so like every normal person would do I started screaming for help " Please help me! someone help ! " but nobody heard me, I seat down in a corner of the room farthest away from the fire and tried to calm down but it wasn't to long until I started losing conciseness and all I could see is black.

Gajeel P.O.V.

"Ahhh this is hell, why do I have to be in the same room as these losers!? " I asked my self watching my 'friends' fight over a pease of sandwich

" who are you calling loser metal head ?!" asked Gray who was trying to get out of Juvia's bear hug while Elfman was telling him how ' hugging is meanly' that guy is seriously obsessed with manliness.

" Who are you calling metal head you stripper!?" I yelled at Gray who had a weird habit of stripping and eating ice. " enough we are grown up people and we should all act as one " seed the scariest person in fire department or the scariest person in the world Erza aka titanija. They all stopped fooling around except Juvia who was still hugging her precious Gray-sama she is one of the normal people until Gray is in a room , she has been in love with him since he saved her life when she was in a burning house and sealing feel , it almost crushed her but Gray saved the day.

We were sitting in the improvised living room - kitchen - dining room in our fire station when suddenly a fire bell went of , we all jumped and prepared ourselves

" where is it again ? " asked Gray while trying to put on his uniform " it's at Vermilion street apartment complex 777"

wait I know that place it is where my idiotic cousin lives that piro always burning stuff, we all went to our truck and got ready to putt some fire out.

when we got there the whole upper part was on fire . I turned to see if I can find my idiot cousin but I was stopped by Erza's voice. " alright everyone Gray and Juvia start putting out the fire with Elfman and Cana !, Jelal , Mira and me are going to see is there anyone inside and Gajeel and Lissana crowd control. " she told us and no one dared to say no to her even tho I hate being in crowd control.

I walked to them and I did what I do best, I started to yell " Alright everyone calm down and listen to me ! " I yelled to get their attention " do you see someone who is missing or someone who is hurt tell us before it's to late check do you have every neighbour , friend and \ ore family member that is maybe still inside" when I told them they all started to turn around an to yell to see is there someone missing .

" Yo metal head! " yelled familiar voice of my cousin " what is it Natsu ? "I asked him while he was coming to me with his girlfriend bunny girl, I call her that because I first met her in a petting zoo with bunnies sniffing her while Natsu was trying to talk with a lizard, that kid is seriously messed up.

" Gajeel , Levy isn't here she lives right below our apartment and we know she is home because Lucy was with her an hour ago and she told her she will be home all night but she isn't outside !" he yelled while bunny girl was trying to stop crying,at that moment I saw Jellal, Erza and Mira getting out of the building but without any other person , I ran to them and asked " did you find someone there , Natsu is saying a girl that lives below them is still inside " they nodded their hades in a no answer

" there is nobody on the down floor and we cant go to the upper floor it is to dangerous Gajeel that thing is going to collapse any second now and we are yet to put out all the fire in that aria" Erza told us strictly ,

I didn't know what to do there is still a person up there but chances are low that she is actually alive ,but then I heard a scream and someone calling for help, I think only I heard I because I have better hearing then most people so I ran inside that building ignoring Erza's warnings to get back there.

I ran up the stares while all around me peaces of building were falling down on me. I finally got to the door where she is supposed to be and I see that there is a big supporting pillar covering my way in and preventing me from coming in, I mastered all my strength and broke throw the pillar witch was already starting to crumble from the fire damage and I started to look is there someone in there and that is when I found a small blue ball in the corner of the room with only the towel to cover her body, if I didn't know that she lives hire alone I would think that she is nearly a child

. it looks that she has fainted because of all the smoke . I put a fire blanket around her and secured her up in my arms, she was so light and delicate,

I started to go down the stares as fast as I could and I couldn't help but sneak peak at hear delicate face , she is beautiful with porcelain skin thick long eyelashes and pink lips with sky blue hair framing her face , what the hell! sense when do I think girly things like that uh it must be this smoke, I finally got out of the building and went to the ambulance for them to help her . I put her in some doctor's arms when she started to open her eyes " what where am I ? "

Levy P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly blinking a couple of times to get used to the light , I saw a doctor next to me and a really tall muscular guy next to me from his uniform I am guessing he is a firefighter , but I though I was a goner , not that I am complaining but still " what where am I ? " I asked still disoriented from all the smoke I inhaled

" relax Shrimp your in ambulance you inhaled a lot of smoke but you will be fine " told me that firefighter before he started walking away " wait! " I yelled and surprisingly he stooped " I I wanted to say thank you for sawing me from the fire and all " he grunted and answered " it is only my job Shrimp "

wait did he say shrimp " I am not that short ! " I yelled at his retreating form he laughed at me or I think he did , he made this strange sound like gihihi or something like that. doctor looked for anything serious and that is when my best friend also neighbour showed up with her crazy boyfriend .

" Hey Lucy , helo Natsu " I greated them " Levy we are so sorry Natsu was fixing the stove and then it all exploded , I am so sorry please forgive me ! " Lucy whined while Natsu looked down at his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world, I sort of feel bad for him I mean he is a god guy but a little careless sometimes

"well it's OK I mean everyone is fine and it was an accident " they both nodded reluctantly and calmed down " So where are you going to be staying until this is all over ? " asked Natsu who has stooped staring at his feet but still had the expression on his face that clearly seed ' I am so sorry '

"I don't know I guess at Eliot's and mom's" Eliot is my step father " Ok Lev' but if you ever need anything please tell us we will be glad to help you" I nodded my head and then the wind flee by and I started to shiver , that's when I remembered that I am only wearing my towel and a fire blanket

" uh Luce do- do you possibly have something I could wear "she nodded and left running but came back only seconds later with some jeans and a simple T - shirt for me to wear " I grabbed couple of things before I ran out " Natsu told me " thank's I really appreciate it " I smiled at them and they left while I changed in the hospital truck.

When I got out I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped in to that firefighter that saved my life , he didn't even move while I almost fell on my behind and I would have fallen down if it weren't for the strong arms that shoot out and held me back

" you alright shrimp ? " he asked me while setting me on my feet gently " yeah thank's again , and I am not a shrimp ! " I yelled that last part at him " whatever Shrimp "

I puffed my cheeks and pouted while he ruffled my hair and laughed his strange gihihi laughter witch made me blush . He left after that to put out the still burning building and I walked slowly to Eliot's apartment witch isn't to far from hire only a couple of blocks .

When I finally got to his apartment I got in , I got in slowly afraid not to wake him up if he is sleeping but what I found in living room on the couch was Eliot with some women , and they were kissing , and that woman was not my mother

" Eliot ? " I asked in horror watching him turning around toward me " L Levy it's not what you think I I- " I stooped next to him and slapped him hard before running away from him and at the door . When I calmed down a bit I called two persons I could always count on

" Jet, Droy I am sorry to call you this late but I have a problem could you please pick me up ?"

Gajeel P.O.V

After I ran in to that shrimp of a girl I don't know why but I had to turn around , she is actually pretty cute not much in the chest aria but her behind is perfect

" not bad shrimp , not bad at all " mumbled to my self , to bad I won't see her again . after we put out the fire I left to my place to get a bath and then I left for dream land ..

Levy P.O.V.

I waited Jet and Droy for about ten minutes before they came, they were my best friends and almost like brothers to me even tho they both had crushes on me when we were little they are now over it but are still very protective of me

" hey guys can I stay with you for a little bit please " I asked trying not to start crying " Levy of course you can you know you are welcome any time you want but what happened? " asked Droy while they both hugged me

" yeah Lev' you know you can tell us everything, is it about you'r mom ore something ? " asked me Jet and I felt like I will brake soon

" can we talk later please I need a little time " they both nodded and left inside the car with me and drove to there apartment .

A/N so this is first chapter of my new fanfiction hope you like it, updates will be once a week , next chapter will have no POV , you can tell me if you want it to stay in No POV , Gajeel POV , Levy POV or should I keep switching between Gajeel POV and Levy POV If you can then please review if not it's OK , thanks for reading :-) ...

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, chances are that I never will , that makes me sad :'(

A/N ok so this is my second chapter , it will have NO POV you can tell me if you would like me to continue in No POV ore should I do Gajeel and Levy POV..

This came out earlier because I got my first EVER faves/fallows and I worked a bit faster to thank sassykitten1701 thank you so much if you can leave a review, you are awesome

Words that melt iron

Chapter 2

NO P.O.V.

After Jet , Droy and Levy got to Jet and Droy's apartment they sat down on the sofa in living room

"Levy what is it you have been so upset when we came to pick you up" asked Droy " I - I found Eliot .. " Levy began shakily " I found him with a woman that wasn't my mother! " she exclaimed

Jet and Droy looked at her with shocked faces " he cheated on her ! " they yelled together " how could he , I mean he and your mother were marred for over ten years now" Jet said " I know, I always though of him as my father, a- and now this ! " yelled Levy " we have to say this to your mother as soon as possible " said Droy picking up his phone " Oh God she will be devastated we can't joust tell her over the phone ! " said Levy stopping Droy from making the call "then what are we going to do, I mean we have to tell her " said Jet " she should be back from work in about an hour , we can go to her work place and then bring her back to your place , then we can tell her " said Levy

"Why were you at your mom's apartment in the first place ? " Droy asked " well my apartment building is a little bit burnt , to the crisp " Levy said timidly " What ! " yelled both Jet and Droy

" there was fire and it got a little bit out of hand , but everyone is alright " she assured them " we are so sorry , you know you are welcome to stay with us for as long as it takes " said Droy " I know guys and I really appreciate it " Levy answered

The hour has passed and they headed to intercept Levy's mom , they got to her office building and waited until she came out fifteen minutes later

" O-oh hey baby , Jet,Droy what are you all doing hire " said the older blue long haired woman with blue eyes medium hight and slim , beautiful and well endowed even at the age of forty-two

"mom we need to talk " Levy said seriously surprising the older woman who was about to mow in for a hug " sure Lev' let's go to the apartment " Levy's mother said " no mom, not there, we will go to Jet and Droy's apartment " Levy said sternly not showing any emotions as the women in front of her looked slightly alarmed " sure let's go " she said reluctantly

After the long and quiet walk to Jet and Droy's apartment Levy suddenly spoke up " mom there is something important that I have to tell you but pleas don't over react " she said as they reached their destination and were now getting in the apartment

"Ok Levy you are starting to worry me what's wrong ? " Levy's mom said nervously " mom sit down pleas " Levy said and she complied, Jet and Droy silently exiting the room to give them the privacy

"Mom I went to the apartment today and .. " Levy started not knowing how to finish it " Levy spit it out already you are making me nervous enough as it is " Levy's mother said " mom , I saw Eliot cheating on you " Levy said looking down on her feet , when she didn't respond Levy looked up seing her mother look in to the space blankly

"Mom it's all going to be OK , I will go and yell at him and then you will divorce that bastard and ... " Levy said trying to comfort her mother before she herd a fain whisper

" I knew" she said and Levy jumped "what! You knew , why didn't you divorce him? " Levy jelled " I - I he said it was a one time thing, he said it -it didn't mean anything he promised me but I knew , I knew and I was hoping I was wrong , but..." she said sadly and then she broke down and started crying while Levy comforted her, she wasn't going to tell her about her apartment , her mother was already upset enough

"It's going to be alright mom , I promise " Levy said comforting her mother all night until she fell asleep.

".. get the hose , Grey left wing , Gajeel right wing , Juvia center everybody else crowd control " the people moved out of the way and in their positions after the strict order from Erza, after the fire was extinguished everybody was released from day's work

" Ugh another fire , how can people be so reckless" Gajeel falling on the sofa "Yeah I know silly people " yelled a voice from the kitchen " shut up flame brain you burned a whole building yesterday ! " Gajeel yelled " you know he is right Natsu " said a voice from the bedroom " Oh you too Luc' no fair " muttered the voice known as Natsu from the kitchen

" Gajeel go take a bath you smell like smoke " said Lucy appearing next to him " the hell I will , this is my apartment and I will do as I want" Gajeel said " don't sass me Redfox I will Lucy-kick you to the shower if I have to " Lucy said sternly

" what ever bunny girl joust get that flame for brains out of my kitchen before I get out, and there better be some food left ! " Gajeel jelled the last part for Natsu " you wish , there shall be nothing left muahaha" Natsu yelled from the kitchen and both Gajeel and Lucy snickered at that before Gajeel went to the bathroom for a well deserved shower

After the very relaxing shower Gajeel got out of the bathroom , dressed and went to kitchen where he saw something he newer thought he will see

The table was covered with yummy looking food all fresh and home made , and the best part was that Salamander was drooling over it and begging to have it but bunny girl was holding him back

" Oh Gajeel you got out , I made you something to eat , you know as a big thank you hope you like it " she said shyly " you didn't have to , It's no big deal really I had space so it was no problem really " Gajeel said slightly blushing from the thoughtful gesture "still thank you " Lucy said and hugged him , firs he was stiff and awkward but then he relaxed

After pushing Lucy away gently he looked at all the food again , the food that was slowly disappearing " hey Salamander leave my food ! " Gajeel yelled at Natsu who was stuffing his face with food " Natsu NO ! I worked so hard on that " Lucy said before she Lucy-kicked him

After Lucy and Natsu went to their bedroom Gajeel finished the food that was left , then he started thinking about that shrimp girl , it was because her hair color that's it , that must be it , there is no other explanation of why he thought about her

When he got the blue shrimp out of his head he went to watch TV, after half hour of watching some wired comedy he herd something plop down on the sofa next to him

" metal head , you OK ?" asked Natsu " of course I am flames for brain " replied Gajeel " then why are you so distant? " asked Natsu turning to Gajeel " am not I am joust thinking " said Gajeel making Natsu laugh " haha good one , but seriously what's up ? " the pink haired one asked " I was thinking of that shrimp from the fire there is joust something odd about her " answered black hared one

"Do you have a crush big cous' " Natsu asked slyly wiggling his eyebrows " what, no you idiot ! " Gajeel defended while his ears turned dark red

" oh you so do you are blushing, I can hook you up with her if you want " Natsu said happy as a schoolgirl with a crush " NO Natsu I don't need to 'hook up ' with anyone, leave me alone " Gajeel yelled and went to his room hoping his cousin didn't notice his slightly red cheeks

He closed his door and fell face first on to the bed " I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH " he yelled and heard some snickers from living room and a yell from other bedroom , he groaned and went to sleep trying to ignore the still present blush...

A/N : so that's the end of chapter two, there will be a while until they meet again because I don't want to rush things in this story , tell me what POV would you like , until you tell me what you want I will continue with NO POV , hope you liked this chapter, next chapter is next week , if you can then pleas leave a review if not then it's ok , thanks for reading :-)

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ... I am dead and I write this from heaven , or hell I don't know , what do you think muahhaahahahaha

A/N I got my first review and I was so happy , and I was at school so people think I'm even weirder than before but it's ok. Reminder : English is not my native language so if you see any mistakes tell me so I could fix them

Undead with life in my eyes = thanks for leaving a review it means the world to me, you almost made me cry with joy , my firs review ahhh so amazing, THANK YOU

I think that my second chapter was better than first but until at least five people tell me witch POV I should use I'm sticking to NO POV

Words that melt iron

chapter 3

NO P.O.V.

After her mother was soundly asleep Levy got out of the room closing the door silently behind her

" How is she Lev' ? " asked voice from her right " it's tough now but it will be better , I hope " she said " come one you must be exhausted let's get you to bed " said a voice from her left " yeah I think I should sleep, tomorrow I'l go and cancel all my cards and get new ones so I should rest " Levy said slowly getting to bedroom

"do you want us to come with you "the voice asked again " no it's ok Jet you stay hire and take care of mom" she answered trying not to yawn " night guys " she said getting in her room " ' night Levy " both Jet and Droy said and also went to sleep hopping tomorrow will be better..

When he fell asleep he thought that tomorrow is going to be a normal day , wheel as normal as it can get with Natsu there, he did not expect to be woken up at nine o'clock on his only day off

" Damn it I'm coming ! " he yelled trying to get to the door and not trip on his yesterday clothes

" where are flame brain and bunny girl , I swear if they joust forgot their key I'm killing them " as he said that he noticed a paper on the table ' on a date be back late ~Lucy and Natsu ' it read

" I'm coming " he yelled and finally (after dropping the note )got to the door opening them wide ready to yell at who ever it was but when he saw the person his voice got stuck and it was like he was five years old again

In the fifteen years he didn't see her she did not change at all perhaps she was a bit wrinkled and had a few gray hears hire and there but she was the same woman he knew

The same long black hear t hat he too has , tho now mixed with white and gray, the same loving eyes color of dead leafs and the same face , there was no doubt it was her

"Mother " he said rather coldly " Gajeel , son God I missed you so much " the woman before him said and started crying leaning in for a hug but getting roughly pushed away

"What do you want ? " Gajeel asked not looking her in the eyes " after fifteen years , I wanted to see you, see my baby boy, oh how tall you have became.. " the woman started but was interrupted

" save it , you come hire after fifteen years, why bother joust leave me alone ! " Gajeel yelled trying to control his rage " I know , I know but I wanted to explain to..." she started but got interrupted once again " I don't want to hear it live me alone ! " he shouted

" ok I understand, but if you want to talk I will be at Magnolia hotel room 77 " she said and wanted to hug Gajeel but again being pushed away " joust leave ! " he yelled slamming the door shut

Gajeel felt broken all over again exactly like fifteen years ago

FLASHBACK

"Daddy when is mom coming back " a young boy asked " she is not coming back " the older man answered " come on dad stop joking when is she coming back ? " boy asked again but this time seeing the sad look on his fathers face " she is not coming back boy it's joust you and me " the boy's dad answered " b-but why dad? WHY!?" the little boy yelled starting to cry " it's going to be ok son it's going to be ok " his dad assured him, giveing him a hug ,the boy held back his tears and said " yeah I got you don't I " and they both smiled

As soon as the boy's father had left the boy started crying and yelling hitting his tinny fists against the wall " why mom, why, did you not want me, was I not good enough, why did you live me, what did I do ,why mom, WHY! ? " the boy cried and yelled only falling asleep hours later from exhaustion repeating the word 'why'

END FLASHBACK

Gajeel felt like that boy again he felt helpless and broken, so he did something he hadn't done since that night fifteen years ago he cried and he cried until he couldn't shed a single tear anymore

After Levy was done with canceling all her cards and dealing with insurance and police reports she finally decided to go get some rest

Walking the closest street to her favourite coffee shop she spotted a woman on the ground crying, her face in hands and passers by not giveing her a second glance, she rushed to the poor woman's side kneeling next to her , putting a comforting hand on woman's shoulder

" Madam are you alright " Levy asked tenderly , the woman slowly turned to look at her, sad eyes staring at her trying to find answers that are not there

" I'm sorry I can't compose myself " the woman said slowly getting up and looking Levy in to her hazel brown eyes " It's ok, you must be going through some pretty tough stuff right now , would you like to have a cup of coffee joust there down the street it might help" Levy proposed

" sometimes it's easier to open up to a complete stranger than to a family member " Levy said trying to help the broken woman " yeah sure, thanks " the woman answered " no problem, my name is Levy , Levy McGarden " Levy introduced " I'm Maya, Maya Redfox" the woman now known as Maya said

As two persons got in to the coffee shop they herd a bell then some murmuring and saw more than ten customaries slowly sipping their coffee , the aroma heavy in air along with slight tension as they sat on the furthest table ordering their drinks.

" Are you a bit better Mrs Redfox ?" Levy asked taking the older woman's hand in hers " pleas joust call me Maya " Levy nodded while sipping her coffee " so what brings you to that street Levy ?" asked Maya

" wheel you see the day before yesterday my apartment was set on fire by accident , so I was canceling my credit cards and other stuff, and also getting some divorce papers for my mother" Levy finished sadly looking at her feet

" I'm sorry it must be tough that your parents are getting a divorce"Maya said " It's actually my mother and stepfather, when my apartment was, you know, I went to their place, my mother was not home but my stepfather was, with another woman"Levy finished

"Oh my, that is horrible, I'm guessing your mother must be devastated " Maya said holding Levy's hand in her own like she did to her only minutes ago " yeah she cried all night before falling asleep it's going to take some time but she will be alright" Levy said, a sad smile on her face " what about you what brings you to this street ?" Levy asked

" I went to visit my son" Maya answered simply " I'm guessing it didn't go to well " Levy said remembering the condition that the woman was barely half an hour ago

" yes but I don't blame him, I mean I did sort of left him fifteen years ago, but not because of the reason he thinks " the older woman said " would you like to tell me the story from beginning ? " Levy tenderly asked noticing the almost spilled tears at the edge of Maya's eyes

" It's a long story, are you sure?" Maya asked and Levy nodded" I got time " she said " alright then lets start from the beginning " Maya said and breathed in deeply

"Fifteen years ago I worked as a lawyer in Fairy Tail, one night as I was coming back from work I saw this man being beaten to an inch of his life.

I rushed by his side and pushed the man who was beating him away, the man fell and hit his head on concrete, by the time the ambulance got there they both bled out and died, so there were no witnesses and police through that I killed them both, I was charged guilty

my loyal firm tried to help me but with my fingerprints all over both bodies no witnesses and me covered in blood there was a slim chance,

I didn't want my son to think that his mother was a murderer so I told my husband to joust tell him I left, I thought that it was for the best but I was wrong and now I have a price to pay.

Every single day in prison I wished that I didn't do that but it was no use, I got beaten and abused in prison, but the biggest pain I endured was knowing that my son probably hates me."

Then she started crying , the pain was too big , as Levy tried to comfort her she noticed that her cheeks too were wet and that she somewhere along the lines started crying

" But why don't you joust explain it to him, I'm sure he would forgive you if he knew the truth" Levy said "that is what I tried to do today but he won't listen " Maya said sadly

" give him some time you know, to cool off I'm sure that when he is calm he will listen to you" Levy said trying to make the woman feel better "I guess , I hope you are right" Maya said with hope "I really hope you are right"

They spend another half hour joust talking, trying to forget the pain, they didn't know why it was so easy for them to talk to one another, but it did make them feel a little bit better

"It's getting late I better get home before mom gets worried " Levy said slowly getting up " yeah I should probably go too , here is my card, if you ever need to talk or anything i'm there" Maya said as they were getting out of the coffee shop " I will ,thank you Maya" Levy said and they hugged going their own way for now.

A/N there it is chapter 3 I like it , a bit sad but it will get happier I promise you that, if you can please leave a review , thanks for reading

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I don't own anything everything is my dad's, or Hiro Mashima's I am so sad :'(

A/N : so this is chapter 4 , I have no idea if people even read this story because I barely have any reviews but it's ok, I just wish you people would tell me what you think is good and what bad so I can improve so if you can leave a review it would mean a lot

Guest=thank you so much, I had no idea that I misspelled just, it is a big help and if you see any other mistakes pleas tell me it would make me happy

Thanks to few people who reviewed, followed and/or favoured ? and read this story

Words that melt iron

CHAPTER 4

NO P.O.V.

"Levy where were you, we were worried sick about you" yelled Jet hugging her the moment she stepped in the doorway " sorry , how is mom?" Levy asked making herself comfortable "she is fine, she got out of the crying stage, now she is yelling at Droy telling him how much of a jackass Eliot is " he took her hand and pulled her close to the far doors on her right.

" I knew it, and you know what ,he is not going to win, this was the last straw, that devious rotten, mother fu..." Levy opened the door stopping her mother mid sentence .

" mom are you alright?" Levy asked sitting next to her mother on the bed while Droy took the chance and ran to the living room

" of course I am, to be honest I stopped loving that man years ago, this just helped me see things the way they are, did you get the papers? " asked Levy's mom and Levy nodded silently " yeah, so how about you sine the papers and tomorrow we go to Eliot's place so you can talk to him. " Levy said

"Oh I already talked to him over the phone this morning " Levy's mom said , making Levy gap like a fish " YOU WHAT!" Levy screamed " you talked to him, what did he say, what happened? " the young girl asked.

" he said that if I wanted a divorce then that he wanted half my stuff, I told him no, so he said we will see each other on court, he said that he will hire someone called Metalicana Redfox, so I said bring it on and ended the call"the older woman responded " oh God, it's going to be ok mom, let's find out who this Metalicana Redfox is and then will figure out the rest, ok?" asked Levy noticing her mothers sad look " ok" she responded lifting her head and smiling weakly.

After Gajeel calmed down he took a shower to make his now red and blotchy eyes less obvious, about an hour after that Lucy and Natsu came home.

"Yo metal head what's up " Natsu yelled upon entering the apartment and seeing Gajeel "Natsu behave"Lucy said " it's ok bunny girl , flame for brains hire is too stupid to behave like a normal person" Gajeel snickered at Natsu's angry face " oh yeah, well you are too stupid in general " Natsu said trying to make a good comeback " oh you got me gihihi " Gajeel laughed making Lucy sigh " like living with two five year olds " she said retreating to her bedroom

"So Gajeel have you talked with your old man recently?" asked Natsu plopping down next to Gajeel on the couch "nope, why?"Gajeel asked searching channels for something good and finally settling down on 'Fight channel'

"No real reason, just that my dad told me that he planed to visit one of these days " Natsu said "wow the famous lawyer Metalicana Redfox is going to bless me with his presence how magnificent"Gajeel said,of course being sarcastic "don't be like that, he loves you and you know it." Natsu said making Gajeel snort "yeah, yeah, listen Natsu, I am getting up early for work tomorrow so I would like to get some shut eye 'night" Gajeel said slowly going to his bedroom "good night Gajeel " Natsu responded not knowing why Gajeel was so down but not wanting to press it any further, after all it is not every day Gajeel calls him by his real name.

"Oh my God, this is Metalicana Redfox!" screamed Levy after reading the man's biography "oh my, he saved a person who was about to be sent to prison for life, he got them a ten years, and with a good behaviour he got out in five! And they had evidence on him, I have no chance against him! " yelled Levy's mom on a verge of tears.

" It's going to be alright mom, we will find a way, we always do" Levy smile reassuringly " I hope , oh look at the clock it's already eleven in the evening, you can't go home all alone this late, you should stay hire" said Levy's mom

" I am staying hire, actually I will be staying hire for quite some time " Levy said rather awkwardly " oh if it's because of me you don't have to Jet and Droy are like my sons it will be alright " Levy's mom reassured her " no, mom , the reason for me coming to your apartment in the first place was , well because my apartment building was on fire and I lost it " Levy said making her mother more pale with every word she said.

" Oh no, my sweet baby girl, you poor thing, how could I be so selfish, oh no it is horrible, are you OK ?" Levy's mom started yelling and panicking " mom, mom I'm alright everything is ok, you didn't know, " Levy said trying to calm her mother " oh but still..if you ever need anything I am hire for you" the older woman said " I know, thanks mom" Levy said " good night, see you in the morning " Levy's mom said kissing her daughter's forehead and leaving to another room " good nigh mom" Levy said before going in to a wonderful dream land.

After Gajeel woke up he did the normal morning stuff of brushing teeth ,taking a shower, eating, and getting dressed after witch he left to work, the other two occupants in his apartment still sound asleep as he left.

As he entered the fire department he was immediately ushered in the 'master's ' office , the master being the Makarov Drayer " you wanted to see me old man ?"Gajeel questioned " ah' Gajeel yes I wanted to see you,mas you know there is a lot of paperwork to be done and I myself am too old for it. " Makarov said " look I am not doing your paperwork" Gajeel stated.

" I didn't ask you to, I posted a needed secretary add, anyone who answers will be scheduled an interview, your job will be to decide who is the best person for this job" Makarov said .

"but why me , why not Erza, or Juvia, or anyone else for that mater " Gajeel asked rather confused by all of this, why him " you see you are apparently the only one with free time at time when I set up most of the interviews,so tough luck I'm the boss and you have to do what I say hahaha " the old man laughed " what but that is so unfair old man , you can,t do that !" Gajeel yelled, he was not a people's person so talking with annoying candidates does not sound appealing " don't care you have to , now get out! " Makarov said after almost kicking him out of his office

"Crazy old man " Gajeel murmured under his breath going on his normal routine in the department, there were no interesting people today so he mostly kept to himself for the day, there were no big fires so it was a peaceful day ending with a cat stuck in a tree that got rescued in a mater of minutes.

The second Levy woke up she felt refreshed and determined " ok, today I will start to fix my life back together " Levy said getting up and doing her morning ritual and greeting her mother, Jet and Droy as she saw them in the dining room.

"Alright, so today I will be starting a search for a new job since I got fired from the last one month ago" Levy exclaimed after they all finished breakfast

" so soon Levy, we don't mind you two staying hire, you don't have to stress yourself about that, it really isn't such a big deal " said Jet while Droy nodded " I know guys, and I do appreciate it, but I can't stay hire forever, so I will be looking in some newspaper to see are there any good work ads" Levy said patting the boys on the shoulder " I am so proud of you Levy, you are such a strong young woman " her mother said hugging her, not long after Jet and Droy joined making it a group hug.

"OK, I'm going to by some newspaper and I'l be right back " Levy said breaking the hug and quickly getting dressed before going out , and coming back not ten minutes later.

"I'm back guys " Levy yelled as she entered the apartment . She placed the newspaper on the dining table sitting down and browsing the job section, occasional job she thought would be appealing would be selected. after an hour or so of trying to find a job that she could do she finally made her choice lesser, only four jobs that she will be calling and possibly applying for.

"Alright,a little break and then back to searching" she said to herself as she stretched her sore muscles before taking some fruit and eating it " job hire I come " she said after finishing her snack and getting back at work.

A/N alright chapter four is done , Gajeel and Levy will reunite in the next chapter just so you know, if you can leave a review it would be great,if you can't then it's ok too, thanks for reading :-)

TalesOfDragonFairy~Taly~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer = I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does and he doesn't want to sell it or make episode 13 of fairy tail zero! why?!

A/N so you people make me happy I had like two reviews at Thursday and Friday I had SEVEN so yeah I am so happy thank you !

ligersrcool = I am so glad you like this story and think it deserves more reviews it means so much to me 'sniff ' I will try to fix my errors and if you see any other let me reunite in this chapter so yey! and don't worry Maya will be happier ( maybe muahaha )

Undead with life in my eyes = sorry your review didn't go through I am sure it was awesome , glad you liked the mother surprise, there shall be more surprises I assure you, thanks for letting me know about my mistakes it means a lot!

BIG THANKS TO Undead with life in my eyes and ligersrcool for telling me about my mistakes it means so much because English is NOT my first language so I am sorry about all of my errors and if I make any more mistakes tell me so I can improve.

Words that melt iron

chapter 5

" ...three thirty would be grate thank you " Levy said finishing a call " Levy darling how is it going ?" her mom asked her "it's alright , I have two job interviews tomorrow so I'l see how is that going to work, if it doesn't work out I will schedule a different job interview." Levy said stretching her sore muscles.

" That sounds great, what are you going to wear ? " Levy's mom asked her " I..have no idea, I don't have money to just spend , and I can't wear this , I have a few outfits here from my college days but nothing that would be good for an interview! " Levy said slightly panicking.

Don't worry I think I have something that you could wear, the only problem is that it's at Eliot's , just like the rest of my stuff" Levy's mom said feeling a little bit sad " well I have to pick up your stuff anyway so I'l go later today when Eliot is at his job " Levy said confidently " you sure you want to go all by yourself , I can come too " Levy's mom offered " no it's alright I got this, I'l take Jet's car and I have the keys so I will be fine " Levy said leaving no room to argue, her mother just nodded.

A couple hours later Levy went to Eliot's apartment. She got out the boxes she had in the car and entered the apartment using her mother's set of keys.

The apartment was nice with a bathroom ,living room kitchen and dining room in one and two bedrooms. The walls were pure white except for the bathroom and half of the kitchen which had stone , the floors were nice wood with the exception of bathroom, it was modern in design and furniture which were mostly leather.

As soon as she was inside she started packing her mothers stuff in boxes and bags. When she was close to being finished she herd doors being opened and saw Eliot before her dressed in baggy pants and a tight fitting shirt,

he was taller then her by a head at most and had dirty blond short hair , he was a good looking man even tho he had a few gray hares hire and there.

" Hello Eliot. " Levy said trying to appear calm "what the hell are you doing here you ungrateful brat! " Eliot spat " I came here to get my mother's stuff now if you'l excuse me I have a few boxes left and then I will be on my way" Levy said trying not to cry over this man

" good, I am glad that stupid whore of your mother left , now I can have any woman over any time I want " he said and Levy noticed that he was drunk " you are disgusting " Levy said picking up the boxes and trying to get out of the house but she was blocked by Eliot's body .

" I gave my best years to your mother and what did she give me? NOTHING that's what, I raised you as my own and you are here being disgusted by ME? " he yelled shaking Levy until she was crying " you think you are the only one with problems, grow up ! YOU are pathetic ! " he said before Levy slapped him, running to her car and driving a couple of blocks before stopping her tears pouring down as she sobbed in the car..

"Great what does the old man want now " Gajeel asked himself as he was invited to the master's office the next day

" Gajeel my boy, how are you ? " Makarov asked as soon as Gajeel sat down " cut the crap old man what do you want now, I already have to do that stupid interview thing , now what? " Gajeel asked annoyed " alright, I just wanted to let you know that the interview will begin at two thirty , so far you only have fifteen candidates " the old man responded cheerfully .

" what?! fifteen?! are you crazy?" Gajeel asked " now now it will go in a jiffy and you wont even notice " Makarov said " old man I hate you " Gajeel said glaring at the older man who seamed amused by all of this " oh don't say that, you are making me sad , now GET OUT BRAT " Makarov said , once again kicking out Gajeel .

After Gajeel was finished cussing under his breath he went back to work only to see a face of a man that could be mistaken for his own if he was a bit older.

" Pops what are you doing here ? " Gajeel asked the man before him " what can't a man see his son once in a while " the older man said with a grin " not if you are Metalicana Redfox , so what are you doing here ?" Gajeel asked with a teasing grin " ouch that hurt you know , I came here to visit my only son and you say that " Metalicana said holding the fabric above his heart and fake sniffling.

" Ha, ha very funny old man, so what's up ?" Gajeel asked leaning against a wall to his left " nothing, got a new job, another divorce, oh yeah Lily is coming in about a month " Metalicana said " really, that's awesome, I haven't seen him over a year" Gajeel said looking forward to seeing his old friend again.

" come one let's go and catch up , I already asked Makarov to give you free afternoon, so come on! " Metalicana said pushing Gajeel of the wall and to the door " I'm going, I'm going stop pushing " Gajeel said as he started walking to a nearby coffee shop to catch up with his dad.

After Levy's tears had lessened she took a deep breath and started the car, driving it to Jet and Droy's apartment . she got in and put on her best fake smile " I'm here " she said and put two boxes on the table before going back for the rest of them

" here Levy let me help you " Droy said " no Levy let me help you " said Jet " how about you both help me " Levy suggested " Levy you are so smart " the boys said together. After all the boxes were inside Levy's mom started going through them to find what she was looking for .

" Ah here it is, it's perfect don't you think " Levy's mom said holding up a white button up blouse and black pencil skirt " it's great mom, thank you. " Levy said hugging her mom "oh sweetheart your welcome" her mom said hugging her back.

" I better go and get some rest , I'm pretty tired from carrying all of these boxes 'night mom, Jet, Droy " Levy said going slowly to 'her' room "good nigh Levy " she heard before she shut the bedroom door and collapsed on the bed.

Levy woke up pretty late the next day so she had to hurry up in her morning ( noon) routine. After she was dressed and had breakfast ( lunch) she hurried to her first job interview .

The job said she was supposed to manage the paperwork at a restaurant. She got in and saw a little man with thin moustaches and a glint in his eyes she couldn't recognize.

"Hello I'm Levy McGarden pleased to meet you " Levy said trying to be polite " the pleasure is all mine miss, I am Norman " the man said . After a lot of questions the man stood up.

" Congratulation I think you are perfect for this job, there is only one thing left to do " the man said " and that would be?"asked Levy "to try on your new uniform of course ! " the man said while going to the neer by closet

" what, why would I need a uniform ? "Levy asked confused " if you are an employee then you must wear a uniform " the man answered taking out a blue and white mini dress and handing it to her " you can change in that room over there, if it is good then you are hired the man said pushing levy in to a room

" ok.."Levy said looking at the door to see are they closed "well here goes nothing"she said and started to undress. As she unbuttoned the third button of her blouse she noticed a picture to her right, at first she though nothing of it but then she saw an eye move, thinking it was all in her head she continued but then she noticed it again

She got close to the picture without being obvious and took it of the wall. She saw the old man in front of her , she slapped him hard, then slapped him again before running out of the building yelling 'pervert' and buttoning up .

She got home soon after and groaned "ughh" while sitting on a sofa .

"how did it go ? "her mother asked "horrible, I don't think I want to go to that other interview "Levy said "oh come one it cant be that bad " Levy's mother said before she got the look from Levy "ok, but you still have to go to the other interview, who knows maybe it is the perfect job for you, you cant give up that easily "Levy's mom said and Levy nodded "yeah you are right, I'l go there and do my best "Levy said getting up "thanks mom" she said and went outside, when she got to the building where her Interview is she took a deep breath before opening the door...

Gajeel was sitting at a big desk reading another biography of yet another boring woman, she was a candidate number nine, a busty brunette that was so dumb but thought that she could get the job because she was attractive " thank you, we will call you " Gajeel said interrupting the woman and ushering her outside.

" Ugh how many more ? " Gajeel asked no one in particular but someone did answer him " chill out Gajeel only six more and you are free, I mean if you find someone before number fifteen then even less " said a gorgeous platinum blond girl that gave him coffee " yeah, yeah,thanks Mira " Gajeel said as he straitened up " I'l send in the next candidate " Mira said as she got out and Gajeel nodded to tired to respond.

A few minutes later the next candidate came in , his eyes widened in surprise as did hers, and at the exact same time they said...

"You!"...

A/N yey chapter five is done, they reunite wohoo! The Eliot part was unexpected, do you think I should change it in to hurt/comfort ? It will be happy and everything but I dont know I think I made it to dark for Romance/Humour tell me what you think. If you can leave a review if not it is ok... you can also PM me if you want, thanks for reading..:-)

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer= I don't own Fairy Tail and don't make any money writing this, it is only for fun.

A/N so...this is it, they now reunite, the fluffiness is starting people so get ready...and THANK YOU suicuneluvr for reviewing my last chapter you are awesome and thank you all people who review/fallow/fave this story

Words that melt iron

Chapter 6

They stared at each other pointing and with wide eyes , it was Gajeel who recovered first from the initial shock " hey, your the Shrimp from that building my stupid cousin sett on fire "Gajeel said smirking " and you are the horribly rude firefighter that saved me " Levy said still looking at the large man with wide eyes.

Gajeel was surprised to say the least, he honestly thought that he will never see the small woman again " so Shrimp , what brings you here ? " Gajeel asked already knowing the answer, she obviously came because of the interview.

Levy blinked slowly, still trying to process that of all fire departments and all firefighters it had to be him, she herd a question and tried to look confident, she came here to get a job and that is exactly what she will do " I am here for a job interview" she said holding a hand " Levy McGarden , pleased to meet you".

Gajeel smirked, he thought that her trying to be professional was amusing so he decided to play along, for now.

"Gajeel Redfox" he said and shook her hand before taking a seat "please take a set Miss. McGarden" Gajeel said and Levy did as she was told "so first question. Why do you want to work here ? "Gajeel asked continuing to play along.

After a lot of boring , regular interview questions, that Levy answered perfectly, Gajeel had enough .

"so next question , what type of coffee do you drink"Gajeel asked suddenly shocking Levy "I-I don't know how is that of any importance right now " Levy said " well I make coffee, so if we hire you I need to know what type of coffee you drink " Gajeel said making little sense to himself and even less to Levy

"Oh, OK... I drink black coffee, regular black coffee "Levy said fidgeting with her sleeves "no sugar ? " Gajeel asked surprised, most of the girls he knew put at leas a little bit of sugar, heck even Erza put sugar in her coffee.

"Yeah just black coffee, you ? "Levy asked looking him in the eyes " black" Gajeel said simply before any of them could say something there was a knock on the door " come in '' Gajeel said and seconds later Mira could be seen.

"I am sorry Gajeel but we have three more people waiting, you have been with Miss McGarden for over forty five minutes and other candidates are getting annoyed. Mira said softly and Gajeel and Levy looked at her wide eyed, to them it didn't feel like more then ten minutes.

"Uh, right, well Miss Shrimp that would be all, we have your number and we will call you about our decision" Gajeel said and besides the small glare about her nickname Levy said nothing only nodding head and shaking hands. After that Mira escorted her to the exit getting the next candidate to Gajeel's office.

Gajeel knew who he was going to chose for the job even before he finished interviewing all of the candidates, so after he finished with the last candidate he went to Macarov's office and showed him the file about the person he chose "mh, yes I see she will be perfect for the job, I'l call her first thing tomorrow morning, good job my boy, you can have the rest of the day off, I'l see you tomorrow. " Macarov said and Gajeel grunted and left the office, going straight home and getting a much needed sleep.

Levy got home and plopped down on her bed the moment she was inside. "hey, how was the interview ? " Levy's mom asked her from her spot on the doorframe " it was.. interesting" Levy said not knowing what else to say "I'm sure you did great , maybe you should rest and relax, go take a nap or something " Levy's mom suggested, before Levy could answer the phone went off, and Levy's mom got it.

" Levy it's for you " she said after a minute and Levy looked confused but still took the phone " hello " she said " Levy, how are you ! "she herd from the other side and she recognized the voice right away.

"Lucy is that you, oh my God, how did you get this number? " Levy asked her best friend, they haven't seen each other only a few days but there was so much she wanted to tell her "I ran in to Jet and Droy while I was at the mall they gave me this number "Lucy said "Oh Lu, you don't know how much I missed you , I have so much to tell you " Levy said

"hey why don't you come over , Natsu isn't here and his cousin is at work so we can talk all we want " Lucy said "so that's where your staying" said Levy and then added "sure I can come over, text me the address and I'm on my way" she herd Lucy squeal "great, I'l see you later, by !"Lucy said and Levy smiled, she missed her friend so much "see you Lu by! "Levy said before hanging up, not a minute later she got a text telling her the address, after changing her clothes to something casual she said by to her mom and left the apartment.

The address Lucy gave her was close, but not close enough to walk so she called a cab, fifteen minutes later she was at the said address , the apartment was more a house , in fact it was a house, only it had no yard. It had clean white walls, in some places slightly chipped and a red roof that reflected the light of a setting sun. she slowly got up to the front door and knocked gently, seconds later the doors burst open and Levy and Lucy squeal and hug each other .

"Levy , oh I missed you ,come in, come in" Lucy said gently pushing the smaller girl inside, Levy had no time to see the house because she found herself on the sofa being bombarded with questions.

"Lu, calm down " Levy said holding the other girls hands " yeh, your right, I was just so exited, so Levy how are you ?"Lucy asked " I'm fine ,but there has been a lot of things happening " Levy said " tell me everything , just let me make tee" Lucy said hurrying to the kitchen, after five minutes the girls were back on the sofa with worm tee in their hands "so, here I go... " Levy said before beginning her story of what happened, leaving out the parts about Gajeel.

Forty five minutes later Levy and Lucy both finished talking about what they missed in the short days they were apart, after they were finished their talking they watched some of their favourite movies until their bellys rumbled asking for food at the same time, they giggled " lets go get something to eat" Lucy said and they were about to get up when they herd the front door open.

"It's probably Natsu, his cousin is supposed to be at work "Lucy said and got up ready to great Natsu but when the person that came was in her sight she was disappointed. "Oh, Gajeel it's you" Lucy said and after Levy herd the name her eyes got wide open , it couldn't be that Gajeel, I mean what are the chances' Levy thought.

"Gee don't be so happy to see me bunny girl" Gajeel said as he took off his jacket. "Oh, don't be like that, I just thought it was Natsu" Lucy said " come here, there is someone I want you to meet" Lucy said tugging Gajeel and leading him to the living room where Levy was.

When they finally saw each other their eyes were wide and their hands were pointing before they once again yelled at the same time "YOU"

"What the hell are you doing, first my job, and now my home...wait... are you stalking me? " Gajeel asked and smirked making Levy blush " yeah right, like I would be stalking you, for your information I came to visit Lucy" Levy said trying to fight her blush "wait a second, you guys know each other? " Lucy asked utterly confused " yeah he was the rude firefighter that saved me and he was the guy that interviewed me " Levy said accusingly "and she is the Shrimp that is stalking me" Gajeel said "am not! "Levy yelled and they glared at each other.

"Alright enough you two, Gajeel we are hungry, could you make us something? " Lucy asked nicely making puppy eyes " fine..I'm making pancakes" Gajeel said and both girls looked at him strangely " pancakes, now? "asked Lucy and Gajeel nodded "yes pancakes now if you will excuse me I am going to make the best pancakes ever"and then he went to kitchen

"Do you need any help " Levy asked , after all this was his house and she was a guest so she should be polite " no way, no one goes neer my pancakes" he said and she put her hands up in mock surrender "alright, I get it " Levy said and her and Lucy got back on the sofa talking and what not...

Almost twenty minutes later Gajeel called them to eat, the table was set and each plate had five perfectly made round pancakes. "Wow, this looks amazing Levy and Lucy said "great, now sit down and eat " Gajeel said and they complied they each took a bite covered in maple syrup"so how is it " Gajeel asked " it's..." they said and Gajeel studied their reaction "AMAZING" they yelled and he smirked .

Levy couldn't believe it, these pancakes were perfect, the texture, the taste everything was perfect"how did you make these, they are perfect" Levy asked after she wolfed down her first pancake " it's a secret" Gajeel said with a smug smirk "oh please, pretty please" Levy begged " the only person I am ever telling the ingredients is my son, or daughter, or perhaps my wife" Gajeel said "guh fine , but be sure Gajeel Redfox I will make you tell me the secret. "Levy threatened "Gihihi can't wait to see the day Shrimp " Gajeel said and they all continued to eat in comfortable silence until they were done.

"Well I can say that I speak for all of us when I say that this was one of the best meals in a while" Lucy said and Gajeel and Levy nodded "Oh Lu look at the time, I should get home mom Jet and Droy are probably worried "Levy said sadly "oh, ok maybe you could come over sometimes I'm sure Gajeel wouldn't mined" Lucy said looking at Gajeel "whatever" he grunted and shrugged, he wouldn't mined the small girl, he would be happy to see her more but he will never admit it ."sure Lu, but you should come over too, mom haven't seen you in a while "Levy said and Lucy nodded.

They were at the door , Lucy and Levy hugged and Gajeel shook Levy's hand "See you Lucy, see you Gajeel " Levy said "take care Lev' "Lucy said , Levy then looked at Gajeel "see you 'round Shrimp" Gajeel said and smirked knowingly witch confused Levy but she decided to just forget about it...for now...

A/N alright another chapter finished, I think that I should go back and change my first chapter, so it will be in NO P.O.V. what do you think people, it would be great help if you could tell me what would you like...If you can leave a review ( it would be a great help ) if you can't it's ok ( I only hope you like the story) thanks for reading you are the best...;-)

TalesOfDragonFairy-Taly~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer = I don't own Fairy Tail and never will now I am going to cry... :'(

A/N OK people WHY I got like 0 reviews, not even a PM, if you don't like the story then leave me a review ' I don't like it' or 'you stink' at least something to tell me how to improve. I lost one fallow/fav and that made me sad, but I got a new one and that made me happy, THANK YOU all who fallow,favourite ,review and read this story.

PS:I started a new story called The Enchanted Book, It's Gale and Nalu, so if you like those parings go check it out.

Words that melt iron

Chapter 7

Levy got out and the second the doors were closed Lucy had a devious expression on her face.

"Gajeel do you like Levy ? "Lucy asked turning to look at Gajeel "Uh,sure she seamed cool "Gajeel replied "no, I mean do you like like her, like a crush ?" Lucy asked making the tips of Gajeel's ears go red "what, don't be ridiculous, what gave you that stupid idea? "Gajeel tried to act cool about it "mhmmm, I saw you looking at her the entire night" Lucy said with a teasing voice "so, you were looking at her too, plus she is in my house, of course I will be looking at her. " Gajeel stated trying to stop the growing blush.

"Oh Gajeel look you are blushing, it's adorable" Lucy said making Gajeel growl "shut up,am not! " he yelled "oh why don't you admit it you have a crush, for Gods sake you were smiling the whole time, and you never smile! "Lucy yelled "shut up bunny, was not! and I don't have a crush! "Gajeel yelled before stomping off to his bedroom where he lied down on his bed "stupid bunny girl and stupid shrimp who I don't have a crush on.." Gajeel muttered before falling a sleep.

"He is so in love " Lucy said , still in the living room "who is in love ? "asked a voice behind her "Oh Natsu you scared me, Gajeel is of course" Lucy said hugging and kissing Natsu " oh yeah, he so likes Lev' " Natsu said making Lucy stare at him wide eyed "what, how do you know, did he tell you, oh I knew it. Their babys will ether be super cute or super ugly."Lucy said "I knew he liked her because the other day when I asked who he was thinking of he said something like the blue headed shrimp, or something, I don't remember"Natsu said making Lucy squeal and hug him "oh this is perfect " Lucy said smiling viciously...

Levy got home that evening happy and full of life, there was something with Gajeel that makes her at ease,so after being questioned by her mom how was Lucy, Levy finally got time to rest, she plopped down on her bed and relaxed, the last thing Gajeel said spinning in her head, he was so sure he was going to see her again, but why,maybe because of Lucy? Yeah that must be it. Happy with her answer Levy slowly drifted off in to a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Levy woke up to a ringing phone, she groaned and got up to answer it, her voice scratchy from just waking up answered "Hello"she said before she herd an old voice answer "Hello, Miss McGarden this is Makarov Dreyar, I'm calling about your application to the job at the fire department. "the voice said and Levy was suddenly wide awake "uh, yes that is me" Levy said nervously

"congratulation you got the job ! " the man exclaimed "I-I did? ..." Levy asked surprised "yes you did, you had the best qualifications and what is a big surprise you made Gajeel impressed so can you start tomorrow? "Makarov asked "I uh yeah I can start tomorrow "Levy said after getting over the initial shock "great see you than at eight o' clock "Makarov said and levy could only say 'ok' before he hung up leaving Levy in a trans like state.

"Levy dear why are you standing there like a statue, and did I hear the phone ?" Levy's mom asked her "yeah, uh mom I got the job"Levy said and her mom stood frozen and gaping "you what ? "she asked worried that she didn't hear correctly "mom, I got the job, oh my God, I got the job mom! "Levy yelled and jumped with joy "oh Lev' I knew you could do it " Levy's mom said as they jumped and hugged and screamed "oh I have to get ready, tomorrow is my first day, oh what to wear, oh and I have to tell Lucy ..." Levy started pacing and thinking

"I got it, I'l go to Lucy and tell her, there I can also thank Gajeel, after that me and Lu' can go shopping. "Levy said with a victorious smile "alright, see you mom ! "Levy yelled and rushed outside deciding to walk.

About twenty minutes later Levy was there still full of energy. She knocked at the door and only seconds later it was open by Natsu.

"Oh, hey Natsu, is Lucy here ? "Levy asked "Yo Levy long time no see, yeah Luc' is here, come in" the pink hared boy said,once she was inside she saw Lucy on the sofa reading a book.

"Lucy! "Levy yelled getting Lucy's attention "Levy hey when did you get here? " Lucy asked "just now, Lucy I got the job! "Levy said and Lucy squealed and hugged her "oh that's awesome Lev' I'm so happy for you uh we have to go shopping ! "Lucy said already thinking in what she will force Levy to wear.

"Sure Lucy, uh is Gajeel here, I wanted to thank him." Levy asked and Lucy nodded "yeah, he is taking a shower " Lucy said and then they herd the door open and Gajeel come out, Levy was so happy that she went and hugged him.

"Thank you Gajeel , this means so much to me! "Levy said as she hugged Gajeel's naked torso, wait naked?

She let him go like he was on fire, and by the color of his face he may be, as Levy realized what she did she blushed a color so dark that it was almost purple.

"Sorry Gajeel !" she said and got a pat on her head as an answer "its alright Shrimp, what were you thanking me for? " he asked "oh mister Makarov called this morning, he told me that I impressed you and that was the reason I got the job" Levy said returning to her normal color "well you had the best answers and stuff.."Gajeel said still blushing "still thanks"Levy said going on her toes and planting a light kiss on Gajeel's cheek.

"OK Lucy Lets go" Levy said and dragged Lucy out the door " Levy..." Lucy started with a teasing voice "Lucy don't I don't know why I did that! " Levy said before Lucy could say anything "you did it because you like him "Lucy said teasingly "what, don't be ridiculous, I don't like him " Levy said with her cheeks getting redder by the second " sure, keep telling yourself that" Lucy said while patting Levy's hand in mock sympathy "Uh just forget it Lucy pleas, we have to buy me stuff, you like that don't you " the shorter of the two said "I do... fine , but we are not done ! " the taller blond said.

After four hours that felt like eternity for Levy and only five minutes for Lucy they were finished shopping .

They sat down in a neer by diner to take a break "uh Lucy please tell me were done here" Levy groaned as she sat down in a nearest booth "oh Levy, were not even close to being done , uh two hot chocolates please" Lucy ordered "but we have been walking for hours now ! "Levy complained "oh relax only a couple more hours and we are finished" Lucy said casually making Levy groan again.

After they finished their hot chocolate and went shopping for another three hours they were finally done and Levy went home exhausted.

"Uh home sweet home " Levy said as she put down all of her bags on the table and fell on her bed with a muffled thud, before she fell asleep she remembered the shocked look on Gajeel's face when she kissed him..

After Shrimp kissed his cheek he couldn't move he just stood there frozen for good five minutes before finally snapping out of it, it would have been nice if it had ended there, but no, he was stuck thinking about that innocent little kiss the entire day, so it was no surprise when he found himself thinking about her when he was about to go to sleep, but then it dawned on him " shit, I have a crush" he said to himself finally admitting it before going to sleep...

A/N Chapter 7 is finished, yey, so now I want to ask you again should I change the first chapter ? tell me what you think it would mean the world to me, and tell me am I good, bad, in between it would be a great help. If you can't leave a review if you can't it's OK, thanks for reading!

PS: If you like Gale and Nalu check out my new story The Enchanted Book.

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail stop rubbing it in my face

A/N Ok so the last chapter had most reviews so far yey, but I didn't want to seam like I was forcing you to review, if you felt like that I am sorry, I was just sad, not mad , that doesn't mean that I didn't love your reviews, I did and they made me giggle and jump with joy so thanks to all who review, fallow and favourite it means so much ! :-)

Undead with life in my eyes = It's alright if you forgot, you were the first person that reviewed so all is forgiven, I am glad that you think I should not change it, I too am a lazy person, so thanks ! :-)

Bluepancakes432 = I am so happy that you think that, it makes me so giggly !

Mskumiko24 = I am glad you like it, I would like to save Gajeel calling Levy by her name for something special but I will put in some shorty or other nicknames, hope you understand.. :-)

piranha pk = Ok wow, firs of all you are one of my favourite authors ever, I read your fanfiction when I was just beginning to be interested in Gale, you were the reason I continued reading and that now I am writing my own ( horrible) fanfiction...I will try to work on my characters and try to make them less OOC but I really can't promise you anything about that, I hope that as I grow as a writer it will get better, I do make lines to separate Levy and Gajeel but when I post a chapter it disappears and I don't know why, and thanks for the Beta idea I will do that, and I will never give up on any of my fanfictions no mater how many people review it, sorry this was so long... :-)

Words that melt iron

Chapter 8

"It is time " Levy's mother said as she entered her daughters room Levy turned around from her spot on the table where she was putting on final touches on her subtle makeup.

"Ok, how do I look?" Levy asked standing up, she was wearing a knee high pencil skirt with a tucked in white blouse with ruffles, she was wearing her red rimed glasses to give her a more professional look.

"You look great Levy, go show them what you got " Levy's mom said making Levy giggle and slightly blush " thanks mom, see you ! " Levy said and picked up her red purse before going outside.

She took Jet's car and drove off, not even fifteen minutes later she got to her designated place of work, the moment she walked in she was meet with a friendly face of the white hared beauty "oh hello, your Levy right, we meet on when you were coming for the interview"

"Yes that is me, you are... Mira right ? " Levy asked a little timidly " yes that is me, let me lead you to Makarov's office" Mira said with a smile " sure, thanks." Levy said and noticed that Mira was wearing a knee length red dress, before she could examine more she was in front of Mister Makarov's office " here you go Levy, see you around" Mira said " thank you Mira, see you" Levy answered before she opened the door.

" Uh hello Mister Makarov nice to meet you I'm Levy McGarden" Levy said when she got in, of course after knocking and getting a 'come in' " yes I see my child, but what on earth are you wearing " the man that was currently sitting on a desk asked her, he was odd looking, tinny with big gray moustache and funny hear was covered with a hat.

"Um excuse me ? " Levy said surprised, she didn't know what was wrong with her outfit "Levy, can I call you Levy ?" Makarov asked and Levy nodded " good, now Levy we are all family here, and we should all be free to dress like we are at our own house, because that is how I want you to feel here, like at your house, so now go home, dress in something casual and then you can start with work. " Makarov said with a big smile.

" Yes sire ! " Levy answered completely dumbfounded " good now go " Makarov said and Levy turned around and went the way she came, at the entrance she saw Mira and said hi.

"Hi Levy, going to change? " She politely asked "yep" Levy answered her going out the door and in her car, thirty minutes later, after going home changing and explaining to her mother what happened, she got back to Makarov's office.

This time she was wearing orange dress that was tying around neck and had a big bow in the middle, Makarov seamed to approve, he had a big smile on his face " excellent now let me show you to your working place" he said and jumped of his table going out the door a second later leaving Levy to fallow behind him , a couple of minutes later they were in front of some brown doors.

"Here we go, it is not much but it will do." Makarov said opening the door, the room was small but had a nice cozy feeling to it, the walls were plain white, it had one small window witch had a desk underneath it, it also contained a small sofa with a coffee table next to it.

"This is perfect , thank you" Levy answered and smiled, it felt like home already. " I am glad you like it, let me show you the rest of the building" Makarov said continuing to walk, he showed her where the bathroom was, where the living room/ kitchen / dining room was and even where the fire truck was , after the tour he lead her back to her ' office' .

" You should meet the rest of the firefighters and staff later, here are some papers that should be organized and sent to my office as soon as possible, but I will leave you to rest after that, it is your first day, you could even explore if you want " Makarov said " no problem, thank you" Levy said and after Makarov was out she took the papers and started filling them , she finished it barely ten minutes giving them to Makarov and earning a surprised face and 'well done' she took the opportunity to try and meet new people.

Levy went to the Living room / kitchen / dining room thinking she had the best chance of meeting someone there, and it looks like she was right, in there were five people, she knew two from before Alzack and Bisca they were marred and had a five year old daughter named Asuka, the other three she didn't know, there was a dark hared man, he was handsome but not her type, he was also being hugged by a girl with dark blue hear that was to her shoulders, so he seamed taken, the third person was a pretty red hared girl that was eating a cake, she seamed like a cute and shy type of girl.

"Hello, I-I'm Levy McGarden I just started " Levy said after entering to the red hared girl " oh yes I heard that we were getting someone new for paperwork, nice to meet you Levy, I'm Erza Scarlet " the girl said and they shook hands, she was so strong that she almost broke Levy's hand " nice to meet you too" Levy said trying not to wince from the pain " I'm Gray " said the dark hared one" and this is Juvia, Gray sama belongs to Juvia and you can't have him" the girl that was hugging Gray said , her name was probably Juvia, and she creped her out a little " yeah nice to meet you, don't worry Gray is not my type" Levy said trying to make things better " so you mean that Gray sama is not good enough for you, how dare you! " Juvia said " what, no he is ... he is great but I like someone else" Levy said panicked " oh then it's ok, Juvia is nice to meet you too"

After the odd first encounter Levy talked more with these people and they didn't seam bad at all, Bisca and Alzack left a little after she introduced herself and more people arrived, there was Elfman and Lissana they were siblings with Mira, then there was Laxus, Freed Evergreen and Bikslow, there was Cana and a whole bunch more.

"Well if it isn't the Shrimp gihi" Levy heard and instantly recognized the nickname and the voice " Gajeel, hello " Levy said turning around to face him " you know I have a name, It's Lev Levy, now you try it " she said and Gajeel just smirked " fine I wont call you Shrimp anymore " Gajeel said and Levy almost smiled " I'l call you Shorty instead " of course, the smile was gone. " Listen here you giant I..." Levy stared but was interrupted with a fire bell " you two can flirt later, Gajeel come on " said Erza making Levy ,Gajeel and Juvia blush " we are not flirting " Gajeel and Levy said but it fell on deaf ears , so after Gajeel and everyone else left Levy went back to her office trying not to think about Gajeel and flirting...

A/N short, I know but only because the next one is super long and full of Gale fluff, if you can leave a review, if you can't it's ok too, thanks for reading... :-)

PS:If anyone is interested in Beta-ing this story leave a review or PM me

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer = I still don't own Fairy Tail and I never will

A/N wow it's chapter nine! I honestly have no idea how long this story is going to be but I hope for like 20-25 chapters, maybe more, but not less ...Oh and this chapter is a long one and it has Gale fluff !

piranha pk = I could never forget you or your fanfictions, you were the reason I started reading and shipping Gale ! and you don't forget about people that kept you awake three nights in a row reading your fanfictions , I had to sleep in class LOL :-) , I remember you saying in one of your fanfictions ( sorry can't remember the name ) about the site turning your chapter in numbers in your A/N , thanks for reviewing and supporting me it means so much to me !

Muso-ka hime = the update has arrived, and thank you for reviewing

Undead with life in my eyes = so we already 'talked' but I wanted to thank you for reviewing FOUR times :-) , it is no problem for me to send you chapters via email , I only need to know your email address for that, so you would have to tell me somehow, you can email me first and then I will know your email address, I think I send you my address via PM, so I can send you a new chapter tomorrow if I know your email..

Words that melt iron

Chapter 9

Levy was now in her office trying,and failing , to stop thinking about Gajeel .

" Oh for crying out lout get out of my head you idiot!" Levy yelled to her brain " guh why him of all people ? " she asked herself again, she figured out by now that she had maybe developed the tinniest crush on the tall dark handsome man, maybe not so tinny crush, she had nothing to do right now to pass the time , she finished what little Makarov asked her to do , and nothing could keep her thoughts at bay right now, " perhaps a cup of coffee will help " she said to herself and got up , slowly going to the coffee maker in the kitchen, where she encountered a familiar face.

" Hey Erza, when did you guys get back ? " Levy asked the taller woman " just now, it was a simple job, just some kid playing with matches and setting some grass on fire " Erza said quickly explaining things making Levy nod in understanding "I see...so where is the rest ? " Levy asked not seing anyone else in the room.

"They are all outside cleaning the fire truck from their reckless driving " Erza said " but Erza didn't you drive it ? " Levy asked making Erza stiffen " I-I was ...it was their fault...so are you and Gajeel dating ? " Erza asked trying to chance the topic , making Levy blush " what? no , no w-why would you think that ? ! " Levy asked trying hard not to blush more then she already is " I just thought with the way you were looking at each other that you were in a romantic relationship " Erza said bluntly making Levy's face brighter than her hair " WE WERE NOT ! " Levy yelled completely embarrassed "huh, my mistake " Erza said with a normal tone "I-I'l go help the guys with the truck " Levy said finally, trying to escape the awkward conversation "alright I shall see you later " Erza said and Levy rushed out of the room and outside.

When Levy got outside where the rest of the crew was she was met with a sight that was odd, but not unpleasant in any way. The girls were by the side watching and relaxing while the boys were washing the truck, shirt-less, even tho Gray wasn't unusual , seing Elfman, Alzac, Laxus ( who she met with Makarov) and Gajeel half naked was surprising, all of the guys had nice and buff bodies, some more then others, but by her standards the best looking by far was Gajeel, he wasn't to big like Elfman, and he was more muscular then Alzac, the perfect middle, the big bulging muscles flexing with his every move ... STOP, she yelled at herself mentally, she had to stop thinking like that and she had to stop this silly little crush of hers.

"Levy, hey , what are you doing here ? " asked her Lissana , sweet girl, and Elfman's younger sister " oh nothing, thought you needed some help " Levy answered her " great Shrimp, we could use some help " said Gajeel , or more like yelled "I wasn't talking to you ! " Levy yelled back as Gajeel started to approach her " well I don't care , you said you wanted to help, so here you go " Gajeel said and put a bucked with water and a sponge in her arms, he then turned around and started walking back toward the truck, Levy huffed but followed after him.

They started cleaning in silence, only a light murmurs were herd in the distance " Levy can you hold this hose and wash the left side, I need to call Bisca " Alzac asked her and she nodded taking the hose and washing down the soap from the truck.

" Isn't that to big for you little girl " mocked a voice to her right " no, big pain in the but " Levy answered making the man snicker " oh Shorty, that hurt , you are so mean, so it is true what they say about poison coming in small vials gihihi " Gajeel laughed , Levy couldn't take it anymore, she turned around to give him a peace of her mind, but she forgot about the hose in her arms, so when she turned around to hose sprayed Gajeel with ice cold water, making him completely wet.

"Oh my God Gajeel I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that " Levy said rushing to his side , not seing the evil smirk on his face " I really am sorry " she said again as she was in front of him " it's alright Shorty "Gajeel said bending slightly and lifting his water bucket " It is perfectly alright... " Gajeel said and then dumped the bucket on her head making her as wet as he was " G-Gajeel ! you , you IDIOT , I said I was sorry ! " Levy yelled getting the attention of everybody present as they started chasing each other , throwing water and soap .

"They act like an old married couple " Laxus said with a sneer " marriage is manly ! " yelled Elfman " oh yeah, then why don't you propose to Evergreen already " Laxus said back making the 'manly' Elfman blush and stutter. After Gajeel and Levy stopped chasing and bickering, and the truck was washed, they all sat down in the living room/kitchen/dining room with the exception of Gajeel and Levy who were still outside trying to dry themselves on the late afternoon sun.

"Uhh, this is all your fault you know ! " Levy said to Gajeel , her dress wasn't that wet anymore, it was more damp " I wasn't the one who started it, as I remember it was you who made the first move with that hose " Gajeel said making Levy hmp , but before she could retort her stomach started growling making her blush.

"Gajeel " Levy started " what? "he asked " can you make some pancakes? " Levy asked using her puppy eyes " what, no " Gajeel said sternly making Levy pout "fine then give me a recipe and I'l make them " she said " nice try small fry but it is not happening" Gajeel said " oh please Gajeel make me pancakes, I want pancakes ! " Levy begged making Gajeel sign in frustration "gees alright, stop with your whining I'l make you damn pancakes " Gajeel said and started walking inside, he was dry by now, and the only reason he was with the shrimp was, well he liked to be around her, but he will never admit to such a ridiculous thing.

When they got inside, and in to the kitchen they saw only a note on the table that said ' we went somewhere, be back in half an hour at most ' , after reading it and throwing it in the trash he went and started making his special pancake mix while shorty was watching TV to occupy herself.

About twenty minutes later he was done with the first batch and he called Shrimp to dig in.

"Mmm, I can't believe you aren't some world famous chef or something " Levy said after finishing her first pancake " I could have been, but this job makes me happy " Gajeel said after putting down the pan and starting on his own pancakes " why did you decide to become a firefighter ?" Levy asked him " my father was a firefighter, but one time he couldn't help this child that was trapped in the fire, it broke him, so he left this life and became a lawyer, I decided one day that I will became a firefighter, and that I unlike my father, will never give up. I always looked up to him, but when he quit, I decided to be better, and stronger, to protect . " Gajeel said making Levy understand him a little more, she got up and walked to his side , even while he was sitting they were about the same hight , so she got closer and closer, and then she hugged him " that is so brave of you " she whispered in his ear,Gajeel was frozen, but after the initial shock he slowly put his hands around her, and they shared one embrace before they were so rudely interrupted by a cough .

"Gajeel I see you made pancakes" Erza said as she and the rest of firefighters and staff got in, Gajeel and Levy let go of each other like they were on fire and blushed profusely "uh, yeah I did " Gajeel said " excellent, tho I doubt that it will be enough for all of us, why don't you make some more" Erza suggested, more like threatened, Gajeel "yes miss " Gajeel said, you do not say no to Erza if you want to live "good, and Levy would you be a dear and bring us some syrup " Erza asked and Levy nodded "it's just down the hall,first door on the right , can't miss it, just don't close the doors, it can get stuck easily" Erza said and Levy did as she was asked,

when she got in the room she was told about, the pantry it would seam, she got a text, it was a miracle her phone survived the water damage, but she was glad that it did. She got it out of her secret pocket, and after she answered the text from her mother asking how her day is, she put the phone on the shelf and started searching for the syrup, about a minute later she found it on the highest shelf, and as she couldn't reach it , even on her tippy toes she started climbing the shelf "almost there" Levy said to herself, she stretched a bit more, and finally grabbed the bottle, she lost her balance and almost fell down, but at the last minute she regained her balance and landed safely on the floor "that was close" she said to herself and got out of the room, delivering the strawberry flavour syrup to Erza.

"Ahh strawberry, my favourite, thank you Levy " Erza said and Levy smiled , before remembering that she left her phone in the pantry "I'l be right back, I left my phone there" Levy said and went to retrieve her phone .

Gajeel was trying to make enough pancakes for everyone , but he soon found out that he needed more flour "Ice princess bring me some flour" Gajeel yelled at Gray "get it yourself metal head " Gray yelled back and Gajeel growled before going to the pantry.

as he got in in the quite spacious pantry he noticed something small and shrimpy in front of him as he approached her he felt a gust of wind before he herd the doors behind him close with a deafening sound, making both Levy and Gajeel turn around to the sudden noise, and they knew...they were locked inside...

A/N ok this was longer chapter, not that much, but it was longer, I am sorry but I am sick, and don't really feel good, so what do you think will happen now, and who locked them in there, you will find out next week , and if you can leave me a review, if you can't it is OK, thank you all for reading :-)

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N ok chapter 10 is a bit early you can thank my amazing Beta Undead with life on my eyes for that, she helped me with this chapter so if you like it it is all thanks to her :)

Undead with life in my eyes= I'l send you next chapted day after tomorrow ;) and thanks for reviewing , hope you will still do it.

Bluepancakes432= thank you, I'm so happy you like it

Words that melt iron

Chapter 10

They knew that they were trapped, but their frozen minds refused to believe so as they were just watching the doors before them, at the end it was Gajeel who reacted first by coming closer to the door and trying to get them open, it was no use, they were stuck until someone opened the door from the outside.

"Damn it, it's no use, we are stuck." Gajeel said as he turned to observe Levy. "What? How are we stuck, there must be another way, can't we just yell, someone will hear us, right?" Levy asked feeling slightly claustrophobic. "No use in that, the walls are soundproof." Gajeel said "Why would they be soundproof? Maybe I can call someone, my phone is here." Levy suggested taking her phone and searching for reception. "What, I had reception five minutes ago, how come I don't have it now?!" Levy asked, almost yelling. "Well keep looking shrimp, there must be somewhere." Gajeel said still banging on the door.

...five minutes later... "Uh, nothing, not a single bar, why are they not looking for us?" Levy asked making Gajeel snort. "Oh please, they are now eating pancakes, and when they are full they are all going to fall asleep on some peace of furniture, unless there is fire somewhere, but the point is they won't even think about us until they get hungry again and need food from the pantry." Gajeel said making levy whine and slump down on the floor, Gajeel fallowing soon after her.

"So what do we do now?" Levy asked Gajeel. "I don't know, how about some game?" Gajeel suggested. "Oh, yeah sure, that could be fun, how about truth or dare?" Levy said and Gajeel nodded. "Sure, who goes first?" he asked. "Let's decide with rock, paper scissors." Levy said and they got in to 'fighting stance'. "rock, paper, scissors!" They yelled at the same time, it was Levy who won at the end.

"Yes, so Gajeel truth or dare?" Levy asked with an evil look. 'Shrimp is to good to make me do something bad' Gajeel thought "I pick dare" Gajeel said. "Excellent, I dare you to put powdered chilly peppers in your underwear." Levy said with an evil smirk. "What! You can't be serious!?" Gajeel said shocked. "Oh I am dead serious." Levy said and Gajeel gulped before taking the peppers and pouring them in his underwear. "Ahhh, this hurts, are you nuts Shrimp, I swear I will get you back!" Gajeel yelled before jumping around, trying to relive some pain but only succeeding in placing the peppers where no pepper should ever be, after his futile attempts he sat down once again with revenge written all over his face.

"Your turn Shrimp, truth or dare?" Gajeel asked, his voice dripping with venom. "Uh I think I will go with truth, truth can't hurt you." Levy said "We will see about that shrimp." Gajeel said making Levy fidget."Shrimp are you a virgin?" Levy looked at him like he had grown two heads, how could she answer something so embarrassing. "Come on shrimp, you have to answer, or else I can make you do what ever I want." Gajeel said. "Oh fine! Yes I am." She said is a soft voice hoping he didn't hear. Levy was now completely and utterly embarrassed as Gajeel laughed his ass of.

"Oh shut up, truth or dare metal head!" Levy asked trying to stop the redness in her cheeks and turn the attention away from her. "Well after that little stunt you did back there I think I am going with truth this time." Gajeel said. "Ok, hmmm, I don't want to go in to another war with you, that last question was to embarrassing." Levy muttered the last thing. "Ok, so what do you really think about Natsu?" Levy asked, she new that they were always arguing and fighting by all the stories Lucy told her, but she knew they 'loved' each other in there own ways, she just has to make them admit it. "Damn it, fine, he is someone you can always count on, for anything, he always happy, and to trustful for his own good, he is a great friend and even better cousin, he is my family. There I said it, but if you ever tell a soul about what I said I am telling everybody that you are a virgin." Gajeel started but Levy quickly cut him off. "I wont, I promise, I think we should stop with this game. " Levy said, it seamed like a good idea at first, but now not so much. "Yeah your right, but what do we do now?" Gajeel asked and Levy shrugged. "Maybe we should just talk." She suggested and Gajeel nodded "Sure let's talk, hm, we can also..." Gajeel started as he got up and took a bottle of wine from one shelf. " ...drink." Gajeel finished and Levy cocked an eyebrow "But what if you have to go rescue someone later, you can't be drunk." Levy said. "Don't worry, my shift ended about half an hour ago so I am free to do as I please." Gajeel said and levy nodded, agreing to it. "Good, so now we can talk." Gajeel said as he found some plastic cups and poured the wine while taking a seat at the floor, and they talked, about nothing and everything, life and future, a little about past, about animals and even books, and when they didn't know what to say they just stared in to each others eyes while the bottle slowly grew empty.

Gajeel was looking at Levy now, noticing every little detail of her white porcelain face as she talked about a book she loved, her eyes so wide and innocent with thick black eyelashes and thin perfect eyebrows to frame them, her little perky nose and flawless skin, and how her cheeks got that rose color, her perfect full lips and straight white teeth, it must have been the wine talking but he wanted those lips to kiss him, he wanted to see if she was really as soft as she looked...

"Shrimp...truth, or dare?" Gajeel asked her. "Gajeel we stopped that game." Levy said looking at him "Please, just one more round." Gajeel pleaded. "Fine, dare." Levy answered, and Gajeel asked himself should he do what he wanted to, he new it was the wine, but that didn't stop him. "I dare you to kiss me." He said and gulped, if she said no, he would be losing any chance he could have had in the future, tho he could always blame it on the wine ...

Levy was having similar discussion in her head , should she do it, she wanted to, didn't she? She didn't know, the wine was clouding her judgement, but it was a dare so if she did it she could later blame it on that, she had made her decision ...

She got closer, lips nearly touching , breaths mingling ...they were so close...

"There you two are, what on earth are you doing here!" They heard a voice and they separated like there bodies were on fire. "Erza, finally we are free" Levy said as she got up, hoping no one would notice the blush on her cheeks, as her now somewhere near sobered brain, saw exactly what she was about to do, she rushed past the red headed woman and in to her 'office' taking her things. "Oh I have to go now, it is pretty late, see all of you tomorrow, bye." She said in a rush as she said goodbye to everyone. "What is with her, Gajeel did you do something to her?!" Erza asked threateningly "No I didn't, I think I will go home now, my shift ended more than two hours ago." Gajeel said and then left ...the almost kiss on his mind as he walked to his place, thinking of another day...

A/N soo what do you think like, love , hate ? Tell me so I can make it better, see you next week , if you can leave a review, if you can't that is OK , thank you all for reading...

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer = I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does...

A/N ok people chapter 11 is here, thank you all who reviewed ( oh thats right there aren't any of you) thank you my amazing Beta Undead with life in my eyes and thank you all who fallow favourite an/or just read this fanfiction, I just want to know what you guys think about this but if you don't want to review you don't have to , on to the chapter...

Words that melt iron

Chapter 11

It was days after the 'incident', it wasn't that Levy was avoiding him, no they talked, he teased, there was not a word spoken about the almost kiss, but they talked, it was just that every time they did talk she got a little bit more red each time, and he was worried that one of these days she might explode, so he decided to just have a talk about the almost kiss with her so things could get back to normal, or as normal as they could, now that he fully admitted he had more than a crush on the a shrimp of a girl.

He decided tomorrow when he goes to work he will talk to her..

"Yes that will work." He said to himself while nodding his head "What will metal head?" Asked his overly annoying cousin "None of your concern flame brain." Gajeel said "Fine, oh yeah Lucy told me to tell you something about buying more snacks, said Levy is coming over or something." Natsu said completely oblivious to the way Gajeel stiffened "Why don't you go and get the food." Gajeel asked "Because I have to go and pick up a movie for the girls and go pick up Lucy and Levy on my way back." Natsu said scratching the back of his head "tch fine I'l go buy food." Gajeel growled and got up getting his keys and driving off to the nearest store.

Levy was reluctant to go and hang out with Lucy, she still didn't know what to do about the whole almost kiss situation that happened, she told Lucy about it, but she just smirked and said 'You liiiikeeee him' and that was unhelpful to say the least, but after many hours of persuasion on Lucy's part she finally agreed to do a movie night with her, so now they were together in a coffee shop waiting for Natsu to come and pick them up, and speaking of him, there he is ...

"Hey Natsu." Levy said as Natsu hugged her with a force that would put a bear to shame "Hey Levy long time no see." he said with his usual cheerfulness as they got in to his car "Yeah it't been a while, I'm happy to see you again." Levy said smiling too, there was something about Natsu that made you want to smile.

Ten minutes later they were in front of his house, and Levy felt like this was a bad idea "Lucy, I don't feel so good, maybe we should postpone it." Levy said making Lucy role her eyes "Oh your fine, maybe your hungry." Lucy said even tho she knew her friends 'bad feeling' was just nerves.

As they got in Levy released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw Gajeel was no where in sight, so as they sat down on the sofa and started the movie she slowly started relaxing, thinking that Gajeel will be somewhere else tonight, oh was she poorly mistaken.

Gajeel came back home with food perhaps half an hour later, to see bunny girl and shrimp on the sofa watching some action comedy with flame brain next to bunny girl with his arm on her shoulder.

"Yo Bunny girl here is your food." Gajeel said making Lucy jump slightly and pause to movie to retrieve the snacks "Thank you Gajeel, want to watch the movie with us?" Lucy asked him hoping for the affirmative answer "no" he answered plain and simple "But why not? It's not a chick flick it's action please!" Lucy begged "No, I don't have time for that crap." Gajeel said "But what if I ... help you with your singing show like that one time." Lucy said gulping, she didn't want to do that again but if it got those two together then she will have to sacrifice herself "Hmmmm, I do have a show coming up in that new coffee shop, sure I'l watch the movie, do you still have the costume?"Gajeel asked and Lucy nodded, not sure weather to be happy or sad, but as soon as she saw Gajeel sitting on the sofa and Levy blush she knew that dancing in front of people in a bunny costume was worth it..

"Gajeel could you move a little so I can be closer to Natsu?" Lucy asked with a sweet smile while Levy glared at her, oh she knew what her friend was up to and didn't like it one bit "fine" Gajeel said and moved closed to Levy as Lucy snuggled to Natsu 'accidentally' pushing Gajeel a little bit closer to Levy so now their arms were touching.

Gajeel thought about talking to her about the kiss now, but realised that with flame brain and bunny girl here it was not the best time, he also thought of all the things he heard since their escape from the pantry, Erza seamed to like Levy, she threatened to castrate him if he did anything to her, and Juvia told him to ask her out so she can have one less love rival, hell even Elfman thought she was manly for having her opinion, everybody seamed to like her, and he knew why...

So as the movie progressed he paid no attention to it, so when it was finished he had no idea until he looked at the small girl next to him and saw that she was sound asleep as were bunny girl and flame brain.

"Pst, Natsu "he said as quietly as possible making the pink headed man stir and soon after he woke up "What is it Gajeel?"he asked whispering, his voice raspy from sleep "Go take bunny girl to your bed." Gajeel said and Natsu nodded and slowly got up and picked up bunny girl, taking her to their room as Gajeel to slowly got up, he wasn't going to let her leave this late, and he wasn't going to let her sleep on the sofa, so he slowly picked her up and brought her to his room, placing her gently on the bed under the covers, as he was about to leave he heard a small voice calling him.

"Gajeel? What happened?"she asked "Nothing, you fell asleep and I put you to bed, you are staying the night here, you can go home tomorrow." Gajeel said not turning around "Oh, thank you, and Gajeel.." she said "Yeah? "Gajeel said turning around "a-about that thing that almost happened, I-I'm sorry"she said her eyes downcast "Why are you sorry, I made the dare, it should be me who is sorry."Gajeel said looking anywhere but at her "No, I -I am sorry I didn't finish the dare "she said so quietly that if it wasn't a complete silence he wouldn't have heard her, as he was about to ask her what she meant by that he saw that it was to late, she was already asleep "Well Shrimp I'm sorry about that too" he said to himself as he left the room to spend an uncomfortable night on the sofa. What he didn't know was that Levy wasn't sleeping, and she heard what he said, and after he left she couldn't contain her grin anymore as she fell into a blissful sleep...

TOMORROW-

As Levy got up, memories of yesterday resurfaced and her big smile returned, she now knew he liked her at least a little bit, she got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to see him in front of a stowe cooking something while rubbing his neck, he was also muttering some colorful words about the sofa under his breath..

"Good morning" Levy said and he turned around slightly startled, and as he turned around he looked at her in the eyes, he smirked, there was no more of that permanent blush on her face and she had this big smile on her face, that pulled at his own mouth, and he new that now they were okay.

"Good morning." He said finally "What are you cooking?" she asked him "Just some bacon and eggs." he responded casually before the bell rang "Shrimp can you get it, I'm sort of busy." Gajeel asked "Sure no problem." Levy said and got up, slowly going to the door as there was another ring, and as she opened the door her eyes widened and her mouth stood agape before she fully registered the women in front of he who was wearing a matching expression "Maya?!"...

A/N yes, yes I did end the chapter here, I feel evil but it's not that bad...so if you can leave a review, if you can't that is ok too, thank you all for reading ...

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

A/N sorry it's a day late, I had some trouble with my phone, well you don't even care considering no one besides my Beta reviewed, but here it is, a new chapter ...

Words that melt iron

Chapter 12

The two women looked at each other with wide stunned eyes "L-Levy, what are you doing here?" The older woman asked "I-I, my friend lives here, I was visiting her. What are you doing here?" Levy asked still looking stunned "I came here to..." she started but couldn't finish because of an angry voice that cut the air booming and strong "What the hell are you doing here! I told you already that I don't want anything to do with you!" Gajeel yelled.

Levy was confused. Why was he like this? And then it hit her "Maya, is Gajeel your son!?" Levy asked looking at the woman before her with wide eyes who nodded her head timidly "What the hell Levy? You two know each other?!" Gajeel asked shocked "Gajeel, son pleas I just want to explain to you that it isn't what it seamed." Gajeel's mother pleaded, tears starting to run down her face "I don't want to hear a thing you want to say! Now get out, I have nothing to say you!" Gajeel said coldly "Gajeel, just listen to her, you have nothing to lose, she did nothing wrong!" Levy yelled at him "You stay the hell out of this! You betrayed me and I don't want to hear anything either of you have to say!" Gajeel yelled at her, taking his jacket and storming out of the apartment.

"Gajeel wait!" Levy yelled after him trying to stop him, but a hand held her back "No please don't, I'm so sorry I gave you trouble, I'l leave now." Maya said wiping her face. "No Maya stay here, and Lucy come out I know you are there, keep Maya company and I'l go find that stubborn idiot." Levy said determent and saw Lucy come out of a corner and nod her head before she ran out after Gajeel.

Gajeel tried to out run his problems, his mother came back again, and how the hell does Levy know his mother, they must have met before. Either his mother made Levy grow closer to him so she could slither her way back in, or Levy lead Gajeel's mother to him, either way he was furious, he ran and ran until he was out of breath. He was in a park where he sat on one of the benches, head in his hands he tried to stop the anger and hurt from resurfacing.

After Levy ran out she was hoping that she will be able to catch up to Gajeel, but there was no such luck, he was nowhere in sight so she just wanders around, hopping to find him.

She walked and looked for him, it seamed he was nowhere to be found, until she got to the park where she spotted him on a bench. He looked hurt angry and... broken

She sat next to him in silence then she was trying to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, those eyes. Eyes filled with bitterness and hatred all directed toward her then he snapped "What do you want! Leave me alone!" He yelled at her, voice dripping with venom, she was scared of his raw emotion but she didn't back off.

"Gajeel listen to me! You have to go back and listen to what your mother has to say." Levy said sternly "Oh yeah!? Well guess what I don't have to listen to a thing that comes out of that woman's mouth!" He yelled at her making her mad "Would you just stop being a sulking baby and deal with the facts, you don't even know the full story!" She yelled at him and he got up grabbing her shoulders "I don't know the full story, fine, but I don't want to hear it! Now would you mind explaining how you happen to know my mother, and the 'full story'!?" He asked her. He seemed to ave calmed down just a little bit, "I met her one day broken and crying on the street, she told me what happened, but Gajeel I swear that until this morning I had no idea that you are the son she was talking about." Levy said trying to reason with him, it seamed to make him pause.

Gajeel was thinking about the first time she came to his front door, could it be after that she was talking about?

"Gajeel I'm not saying to forgive her, I'm saying to listen to the whole story, her side of it." Levy pleaded with a soft voice as Gajeel let go of her and sat down again, and she next to him.

"I-I don't know Levy, I need a little time."Gajeel said in deap thought, he didn't know if he could listen and believe her after all this time "It's alright Gajeel, we can stay here a while and talk." Levy said taking his hand in hers and looking him in the eyes "I want to help you, just remember I'm on your side, no matter what you choose to do." She told him and let go of his hand.

They stayed like that for a while just enjoing each others company , it was Gajeel who broke the silence and stood up "Let's go" He simply said and Levy got up and nodded. They walked quietly to the apartment, Levy not wanting to push Gajeel and Gajeel thinking over every little detail in his life, and mentally preparing for what was to come, when they got there Gajeel suddenly stopped, Levy thinking that he was nervous put her hand on his shoulder "Hey Gajeel it's going to be ok." she said before Gajeel turned around and hugged her so tight she thougt she would die then he planted a sweet kiss on her cheek, it was simple but held so many emotions "Thank you" he said as they separated and all Levy could do was nod, her head was spinning and she was sure her face was tomato red, they got in, each lost in thought.

As Gajeel got in and saw his mother on the sofa he was overcome with feelings he thought were long buried, so he pushed them down and made himself clear "I will listen to what you have to say, but that doesn't mean I forgive you or forget what you've done, I want to be alone with her so could everyone else leave? "He said almoust in a demanding voice as he staring deap in his mother's eyes not hesitating for a second.

Levy saw Natsu was about to fight him on that so she was happy when Lucy butted in "Sure, take your time, we are going to that diner place." Lucy said knowing Natsu couldn't resist food, so after they left she turned around to leave too, but was stopped by Gajeel's voice "Levy...can you stay?" he asked her and she slowly nodded, coming closer to him "Maybe we should sit in the dining room."Levy suggested and they nodded, all taking a seat in the dining room.

"Gajeel, I know you may never forgive me, but I want you to know the truth why I wasn't there."She said and Gajeel nodded, Levy saw him stiffen so she took his hand holding it, giving it a gentle squeeze as Maya told Gajeel what really happened, she noticed he sometimes squeezed her hand, sometimes his eyes had the glint of tears but were always stopped before they made any real appearance, and by the end of the story he started to shake.

"I understand it doesn't help and it doesn't make up for all of those years, but I just wanted you to know that I love you and you will always be my little boy" Gajeels mother broke in to tears, as she finally let all the pain out "I understand, I know now that it wasn't your fault even tho lying wasn't the right way. It may take some time, maybe even decades, but I think we, maybe we can start again." Gajeel said and his mother had the shiniest smile on her face "I-I , thank you " she said continuing her barreles of tears just this time happy ones. She got up, hugging Levy and thanking her "I should leave you two be , Gajeel thank you" she said making Gajeel grunt "Here is my number, call me if you ever need anything and I will try my best to help you." She took the card and sweeped him up in a hug. Levy walked her to the door where they said their goodbye .

Gajeel was slumped on the sofa, she approached him slowly "How are you feeling ? "she asked him and he gave her a cricked smile "Been better, but ok." he said, and Levy realised it was just them, and only them , no one else she gulped...

A/N so tell me if you like it or not, it would mean a lot to me, so if you can leave a review, if you can't it's ok too, thank you all for reading


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...

A/N so a new chapter.. enjoy it...

Piranha-pk= thank you, your praise means a lot, I'm glad you like it :)

Guest= I am not sure was there two of you or just one so I'l put it all here ... Guest ch. 7= thank you, and as you can see my grammar has improved thanks to my amazing Beta, I will one day go back and edit those old chapters...

Guest ch. 12 thank you, and the next one has arrived ;)

Thank you my amazing Beta Undead with life in my eyes !

Words that melt iron

Chapter 13

"You are good, well that is good, if you are good all is good, right!?" Levy stuttered and said as she tried to fight the blush from appearing on her cheeks, there were no distractions now, it was just her and Gajeel...just the two of them...

"Shrimp, are you feeling alright?" Gajeel asked, even tho he knew that he was most likely the reason for her blush, sure it was just a kiss on the cheek, it was almost a full kiss tho, but he stopped himself just in time, but it was a kiss, and now Gajeel had no idea what to do about it, he decided to play it cool and to try and act like nothing happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm good, never better ...well, I just..." She started, playing nervously with her fingers. "Shorty, just spit it out, I'm not going to bite." Gajeel reassured her, she took slow and small steps toward the sofa, sitting next to Gajeel "I just wondered what now..?" Levy asked and Gajeel had to pause and think.

His mother came back to his life, he decided to give her a second chance, but besides that nothing has changed. "Well Shrimp, now I make lunch, we eat and then we can watch some TV." Gajeel said as he slowly got up, giving Levy one of his special smirks, she nodded, figuring out that he didn't want anything to change, he just wanted what all did, but very few could, to move on...

They ate chatted, talked about nothing and everything like long time friends, getting to know one another just went so easily. After the lunch was finished and the dishes were washed, they steadily moved toward the living room, getting themselves engrossed in one of many channels where they watched dumbest horror movies and cheesiest romantic comedies.

"Ok like seriously, why go in a dark place, toward a creepy shadow? If I was her I would have ran away like ten times already." Levy yelled at the screen "Ok, I can't do this anymore, Gajeel let's change the channel, pass me the remote." Levy asked reaching out her hand "gihi. If you want to change it so much, you will have to reach it." Gajeel said holding up the remote, just out of her reach "Oh come on Gajeel, no fair!" Levy complained "gehehe. Not my fault you're short, maybe you should have thought twice before not drinking your milk every night." He teased .

"I did drink milk, twice a day!" Levy defended herself as she got up, trying to be fast enough to snatch the remote, but Gajeel saw it, he got up not a second later, holding the remote above his head, Levy had no choice, she had to go full force!

She jumped on Gajeel catching him off guard, so they both started to stumble backward, before they fell, Levy reached up and took the remote from Gajeel, seconds later they ended up falling on the sofa, thankfully, with Levy sitting on Gajeel's lap,

their faces inches apart from each other , they froze, they could not do anything besides look in the others eyes, until they couldn't hold it in anymore, they started to move, slow, end ever so carefully. It was torture for both of them, but they didn't want to rush it, lips got closer, eyelids started to close, breaths becoming one oh so ever slowly, until they touched, it was feather light, and nether of them was sure it was real, so they pressed lips harder, more secure, as they shared their kiss. It was full of many emotions, emotions they didn't know they had, and emotions they both shared, as time went by air was running low, they pulled back breathing hard, faces flushed eyes dimmed and half open, nether knew what to say, what to do...

"Gajeel we came back." Yelled the most annoying voice in Gajeel's opinion, as the two heard the voice that could belong to none other then Natsu, they saw in what position they were currently in, Levy's eyes shot wide open as she got of Gajeel's lap to the far end of sofa. Both of them trying to act normal by looking at the TV, both of them tried to suppress the blushes and smiles that would be a dead give away as Natsu entered the room followed by Lucy...

"Everything okay now Metal head?" Natsu playfully asked "Never better Salamander, Never better." Gajeel said giving of a small smirk, making Levy blush as Lucy looked at her suspiciously.

"Uh, Lucy I think I have best be going now, you know my mom will be super worried by now." Levy said trying to leave the room, or she was sure her face will became a tomato and Lucy will know about the..about the uh k-kiss, and Levy did not want that .

"Oh you are so right, your mother is going to kill you, let me walk you out." Lucy said not suspecting a thing "Bye Natsu, bye Gajeel." Levy said, not looking at the later one in the eyes "Bye Lev' " Natsu answered as Gajeel grunted "Bye Shrimp" Levy hugged Lucy goodbye and exited the apartment ..

When Levy came home it was full of 'Levy where were you?' and 'Levy you are back' and of course 'how was Lucy, did you have fun?' oh yeah Levy had a lot of fun endeed. She spend the rest of her night with her mother, Jet and Droy, her mom made dinner, Jet and Droy helped set up the table and she later did the dishes, it was a peaceful night where they chatted, watched TV and even played board games. It was something she missed all these years, and she was happy her family is now back.

It was close to 2 am and they all decided to call it a night, so as Levy went to her bed nothing stopped her from thinking about the kiss she shared with a man that she was falling hard for. She couldn't stop her mind from forming all these different scenarios, and she could not stop the big grin that spread on her face, but she also couldn't stop thinking about what were they. A kiss didn't make them a couple, so what were they? They had job tomorrow, will it be awkward? She didn't know and was honestly was petrified to find out, she tossed and turned and just couldn't fall asleep, it was a long night and at the end she only got a few hours of sleep, dreamless deep sleep...

A/N I know it's a bit shorter, but it is full of fluff and you finally got a kiss yey! If you can leave a review, if you can't that's OK too...thank you for reading..

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer= I still don't own Fairy Tail :(

A/N OK this is the new chapter, they will be a bit shorter for a while until we get to the drama part and stuff, they will get longer then...

Oh and thank you my wonderful Beta

Words that melt iron

Chapter 14

This will be a damn good day, Gajeel thought as he got up from the bed. He was happy to go to work, he was happy to get up early. Natsu and Lucy had no idea why, they thought it had something to do with his mother, oh but only two people knew the truth, him and the person that caused this sudden change in mood...

He was never so quick to finish everything and go to work. It was like something was pushing him and he didn't even try to fight it. So as he got to the fire station and people like usely said hy him, instead of grunting like he normally would, he gave a polite nod of the head. Which was big consedering it's Gajeel were talking about.

He got to the living room where Erza and Juvia were. He sat down in one of the chairs without a word to either of them, yet somehow Juvia noticed his uncharacteristic happy mood.

Levy woke up and had no idea should she be happy, or scared, or confused... Oh the hell with it, she was all of those things and more!

She didn't know what to do. What to wear. She didn't even know what to think, she was just so confusingly happy...

She got ready for work and was there minutes later. She didn't dare go in the common room for the fear of Gajeel being there and her making a complete fool of herself.

"Why is Gajeel so happy?" Juvia asked the said man as he was getting a drink. "I am not happy Juvia, this is the normal me." Gajeel answered gulping down what looked like cola. "Gajeel is lying, Juvia can feel it." she said "Juvia just let it go." Gajeel said sitting back, the woman pouted but did as was told...

Levy was at work for a while now and was starving! She was sorting documents, organizing files and after she was finished she noticed that she was hungry, she haven't eaten for a long time. She got all her courage and stepped out of her office, going to the kitchen ...big mistake, she thought as she saw Gajeel sitting near by. She froze not knowing what to do until Juvia smiled at her calling her over.

"Hey Juvia, hi Gajeel." She said not looking the later one in the eyes "Hello miss Levy, how are you?"Juvia asked her as Gajeel grunted "I'm fine thanks. So how was your date with Gray?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows making Juvia blush and stammer "G-Gray sama was holding Juvia's hand!" she said red as a tomato. Levy would have asked more but she saw that she was already in her own la la land...

She tried to ignore the imposing figure next to her by going to the kitchen and getting out something to eat. She sat at the dinning room table and soon after Gajeel joined. She was to scared to look him in the eyes so she just decided to eat her lunch in silence..

"Shrimp,why are you avoiding me?" Gajeel asked, he would never admit it to anyone but he was scared. Scared that Levy regretted kissing him and couldn't look him in the eyes "I'm not, I'm right here, eating." She said still not looking at him "Sh-Levy yes you are, if this is about what happened..."he started speaking in a hushed tone "...Gajeel what are we?" she asked before he could finish his sentence and before she could chicken out. Gajeel looked at her confused, was that why she was avoiding him, she thought that he didn't like her ? "Levy I..." he started but got interrupted as the fire bell went off and before he could tell her to meet him later she was out of his sight and he had to hurry and stop the fire...

Levy heard Gajeel start to say something but she didn't know if she really wanted to hear it. She was relived when the fire bell went off and she got away from Gajeel, she wasn't ready for the truth.

She got back to her work place, doing the best she could to avoid all thoughts about Gajeel. After that didn't work she signed and dropped her head on the desk in frustration "gah, get out of my head.." She said and groaned..

"And who is the person in your head." Asked an unmistakable voice from the entrance "You!" She yelled "So get out.." she said to the person at the doors also known as Gajeel "gehehe, trust me when I say this I'm not going anywhere shrimp." he said. It was the way he said it that made her look up. "Yeah?" She asked and he nodded. Levy gulped, she had to know "Gajeel what are we?" she asked once again, instead of answering her he got closer to her, hooking a finger under her chin to lift it up as he bent over kissing her, it was a long and sweet kiss telling Levy exactly what they were...

As they pulled apart Levy smiled pulling him back down by the collar of his shirt.

"gehehe any more questions that you would like me to answer?" Gajeel asked with a smirk "..maybe I have a few more.." Levy said biting her lower lip, before they could get in another kiss the fire bell rang again "Damn it, again!?" Gajeel asked annoyed, it looked like he was pouting "it's fine, go, I'l see you tomorrow"Levy said with a giggle and gave him one last peck on the lips before he was gone..

Her shift ended five minutes after and she went home, she was walking as it was close, the night was beautiful with the full moon and shining stars littering the blackness above. It was the perfect temperature, not hot, not cold. It was just perfect, she thought as she breathed in fresh air around her, it was a calm and peaceful night, or so she thought...

Levy got home, she was surprised to see her mom sitting at the table with bunch of papers around her "What is all of this?" Levy asked as she sat next to her, looking over some of the papers "It is for the divorce, the trial is in a week, I just got the letters "she said rubbing her temples "Oh mom, it's going to be ok" Levy said reassuringly rubbing her back "I hope so Lev', I really hope so."...

A/N so, you like, you don't like, you think it's alright?tell me in a review so I know, if you van that is ,and if you can't it's OK too, thank you for reading :)

Oh and a friend of mine made a FT forum, so if you would like to join it would be great I will leave a link if FF net. Allows me to do it, if not leave a review or a PM and I will send you a link...

TalesOfDragonFairy~

forum/Fairy-Tail-Role-Play/200021/


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer=I don't own Fairy Tail ...

A/N OK sorry this is late, my beta disappeared so sorry about any mistakes,this was not edited, oh well hope you like it ?

Words that melt iron

Chapter 15

Gajeel was coming home from work happy, everything was going great, or so he thought at least, but in life not everything is that easy now us it?...

As soon as he got home he was met with the sight of his father, now that would usually be a good thing, but his father had that you are in trouble face , and that never meant anything good..

"Yo pops, what are you doing here?" Gajeel asked turning his father's attention on him "well son, I came here to see my one and only son, and when I got here I was met with an empty place!" The older man said crossing his arms like a child that didn't get what it wanted "geez relax I had work" Gajeel said chuckling at his father's antics "but knowing you that can't be all, what else has brought you here" he asked knowing that his father was a busy man ...

"Alright you couth me, I have a case here and decided to drop by while I'm here" Metalicana said with a Gajeel like smirk "again? What is it this time?" Gajeel asked with a raised eyebrow "oh just a simple divorce, I feel sorry for whoever is going against me" he said "yeah well good luck with that" Gajeel said back ..

They ended up going like that catching up for quite some time while they discussed various things ,one of them being the fact that Gajeel's mother came back in their life...

Gajeel's father then apologized for not telling him sooner, he knew that she was out, she contacted him the second she was but he was to scared to see her or even talk to her, after all she was still his wife and he always loved once it was cleared that there were no hard feelings and that they decided to all just try again it was over all a peacefully night ...

"You have to go old man?' Gajeel asked standing at the door " yep, duty calls "Metalicana said " hey when do you think you can get me some grandchildren huh? I'm getting old!" He teased "oh shut up ,you are not that old, but it might happen sooner than you think " Gajeel said with a smirk thinking about his little woman.."oh ! I see, well I have to meet the girl that captured my son's heart "Metalicana said with a smirk noticing the look on his son's face " yeah you will, now get out of here!" Gajeel said with a grin "is that a way to treat your father !" He yelled from outside of the doors "yes" Gajeel simply replied as he slammed the door shut, he swore he heard some cusses later on...

Levy was thinking over things with her mother, how can they work this, the man that was a lawyer for Eliot was the best one there is, there was no way to beat him , unless they found someone even better, but there was no way they can afford that, so what are they supposed to do!? Levy asked herself while pacing around her room...well there was one person she knew that was an amazing lawyer, but, will she be able to help?

Levy pulled out her phone taking a chance and dialing a number she had ...it rang once...twice...three times and just when Levy was about to give up and hang up the phone there was a response..

"Hello" she heard on the phone "hello, Maya ? This is Levy" she said shyly "oh hi Levy how are you darling, how is Gajeel?" The women asked "it's fine, we are fine, I was wondering can we talk?" Levy asked biting her lip "oh sure, just say when and where" Maya answered "thanks,how about in one hour in that coffee shop?" She suggested "alright, I'll be there...Levy is everything alright?" The woman asked concerned "yeah, I will tell you all about it later, see you, and thanks" Levy said with a breath of relief "no problem , see you then" Maya said before hanging up...

An hour later they were in the arranged spot , sitting on a table both with a coffee in hand "so Levy why is it that you called?" Maya asked being the one to start a conversation "...I need help, and I didn't know who else to turn to" Levy said twiddling her thumbs "alright, what kind of help, I will do anything that I can " Maya said giving a girl a reassuring smile "thank you. My mother as you know is going through a divorce, her soon to be ex husband hired this really good and expensive lawyer , I was hoping that you could help my mother, I remember you saying that you were one of the best lawyers, and I didn't know who else to turn to" Levy said tears welling in her eyes "Levy, hunny of course I will help you, you did so much for me, it is only right for me to help you any way I can" the woman said with a smile "thank you" Levy said, maybe there is hope after all...

"Ok now tell me everything you know " Maya said holding the girls hand "well the lawyer for Eliot is..." Levy started but was interrupted "no,no that is not important, remember it is not about the person ,it is about the case " Maya said and Levy nodded telling her everything she didn't already knew ...

"I see, well I will try and do my best, can you bring your mother tomorrow here, at the same time so I could talk to her in person?" Maya asked after listening to Levy "yeah, sure, again thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me" Levy said as she got up and hugged the older woman "it's alright , I'll see you tomorrow, take care" Maya said returning the hug and leaving ..

So after they both went their separate paths , as Levy got home she started thinking about today, it was just one big rollercoaster of emotions, first the kiss with Gajeel that she knew liked her, but then knowing that her mother will go through all of this trouble just for this one sick bastard ,and at the end getting help from a woman she didn't think would ever see again but at the end this all happened, life was just so full of these unpredictable things ...

A/N ok so do you see where I'm going with all of this? I hope you do, and I hope you like this chapter ,leave a review if you can,and if you can't that is OK too, thank you all for reading .. ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer =I don't own Fairy Tail

A/N...it's a chapter ?!

Piranha-pk = thanks, it was meant to be expected because of further rather unexpected twists ;)

Bluepancakes432= you will find out soon enough ;)

Words that melt iron

Chapter 16

Alright, a new day, a new experience, nothing could go wrong right!? ...hopefully nothing will go wrong , but knowing her luck something is going to happen today, she just couldn't tell is it going to be good or bad, but she knew that her gut was doing a really funky thing with all the spinning as she got to work that morning greeting everyone as she went before she reached her office where she sat down getting ready for filing and writing and everything else her job required...

Gajeel had a day off today, his initial plan was to just stay home and relax , but his plans changed after the yesterday's events and he was up and ready to make things official with Levy by asking her out on a real date, he already asked Makarov can he let her go from work a little earlier, of course he said yes, he also gave him quite a long speech on how to treat a lady and what not to do, and gramps being the person he is had to mention grandchildren making Gajeel slightly flustered about that, what is it with people wanting him and Shrimp to have babies!?

Well, putting that aside he quickly got dressed in a nice button up and pants, not formal, but also not too casual ,he was going to take his Shrimp on a picnic by the river, he thought she would like that more than a regular restaurant date,well he hoped at least...

When he got to the fire station he silently went to her office, being sneaky and not letting anyone see him , people would not leave them alone if they found out that he and the Shrimp were dating, so he decided to just enjoyed the peacefulness of them not knowing for a little while more

He knocked on the door, hearing a muffled 'come in' thought the door , it made him smirk just a tiny bit, she had no idea what was to come now...

Levy heard a knock on the door, thinking it was just Erza or someone she told the person to come in, seeing Gajeel at the other end was definitely a pleasant surprise "G-Gajeel, what are you doing here, I thought it was your day off?" She asked looking at how he dressed up, what was he planning?

"Yes it is, and it is your day off too" Gajeel said with a smirk and his signature laugh "no it is not" Levy said with a frown "yes it is, I already asked gramps, you are free for the rest of the day, and we are going on a date Shrimp " the man added "we-we are?" Levy asked a little stunned and with a blush as Gajeel just nodded taking her hand "wait right now!?" She then asked , she hat to get ready first at least, she can't go like this! "Yep, and don't worry , you will be fine" Gajeel said as if reading her mind and she just nodded, deciding to trust him "OK" she said at the end..

After they got out of the fire station being extra sneaky, she had to ask Gajeel why exactly later, they got to his car getting in "so, where are we going?" She asked curious as he started the engine "you will see Shrimp" is all Gajeel said making her pout but not question further knowing that she will find out soon enough...

Fifteen minutes later and they arrived at their wanted destination it was a beautiful long river it's water clear and clean as it shined and reflected on the sun, the whole river was surrounded by big trees and various plants growing everywhere, someone was taking good care of the place as the grass was perfectly trimmed and there was nothing ruening the beautiful sight before them as birds chirped in the distance making the atmosphere almost fairy tale like ...

"You like it?" Gajeel asked looking at the amazed expression on Levy's face as they got there "I love it, how did you find this place?" She asked with stars in her eyes as she looked around more "just found it one day, seamed nice so I decided to stay a bit, it's quite peacefully here, makes me relax after a day of listening to a bunch of idiots" Gajeel said with a snort and chuckle "wow" Levy said before giggling at the last part "so what are we doing here?" She asked after a second "we are making a picnic " Gajeel answered taking out a blanket and picnic basket from the trunk and setting it all up in a perfect place where they could sit, relaxed and enjoy the nature "I love it" Levy said talking about everything, the picnic, the river, the nature , the date, everything...

"Good, now get over here and let's dig in" Gajeel said plopping down and taking out all the food, there was a bunch of sandwiches and of course his famous pancakes "mmm, nice.." Levy complimented sitting down and taking one of the sandwiches with delight..

So they ate and talked and enjoyed getting to know each other a little better, then they were making out a little to get to know each other on that level too, but soon it started to get dark, and no matter how much she just wanted to stay by Gajeel's side Levy knew that there were more important things tonight , she had to take her mother to speak with Maya and see what are they going to do next, so the date was soon over and Gajeel was taking her home ..

"Goodnight Shrimp" Gajeel said with hands in his pocket as he stood in front of her door "goodnight Gajeel" Levy said with a smile "I had a wonderful time, thank you" she added giving him a short kiss for goodnight before going inside, leaving the happiness and all the giddyness from her date behind , she put on a serious face , she had to take her mother to meat with Maya, hopefully everything will be alright and they will soon continue with their normal lives...

As the date was over and Gajeel got home plopping down on his bed he kept thinking about Shrimp, he had a feeling she was not her usual self today, she felt a little distant "what are you not telling me ?" He asked himself before shaking his head , if it was anything important she would have told him, right?.../

A/N soo sorry about the fact that this chapter is a day late , and it is just a filler too, I was so busy with school , and I still am, you have no idea how much! But at least I gave you something , well next chapter Maya and Levy's mom make a plan, what will happen. ...I honestly don't know, but I will find out, and so will you next week! So leave a rewiev if you can, and if you can't it's OK too, thank you all for reading :)

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer= I don't own Fairy Tail , if I did I would ruin it so it's a good thing I don't ...

A/N yes I know another late chapter, and this one 2 days! So sorry, if you want to leave some hate in the reviews I will not blame you, I deserve it... :'(

Bluepancakes432= thanks so much :)

Oh and so sorry to my wonderful beta, I couldn't make it to write this chapter in time for you to read it over , so sorry... :'(

Words that melt iron

Chapter 17

~ONE WEEK LATER~

After Levy's mother and Maya talked that day and made up a plan of some sort it seamed as if everything was coming along nicely and things were finally getting better at least a little bit. Gajeel and Levy went on several other dates and in their little world was filled with happiness, but some place else...

"...I understand , but there still isn't enough prove... Yes...no...fine" The man said with a sigh putting down his phone and rubbing his temples...

"Working late again?" An unknown woman asked entering the small room the man was in "we are close, I can feel it, I just need a little more" he said looking over some scattered papers on the table before him "I know, I just hope we make it in time..."

Levy was in the office as usual , looking down on various folders and papers on the desk "you are something else" Gajeel said looking at her from the doorframe "because I can read?" Levy asked not lifting her head up as she knew who it was, Gajeel now made it his job to check on her every day at least once to see if she needs anything "no, because you love to read" he corrected, he still couldn't get how someone could find such happiness and pleasure from such a task as reading .Levy just shrugged sticking out her tongue at him as she got up giving him a small kiss .

"So how is it going with the case?" Gajeel asked, she told him a few days after the meeting with his mother, she was at first scared he would think that she was just using him or his mother for that, but he was nothing like that, he even offered to help and call his father to see if he could do anything to help, it was a nice offer but she politely declined, she never met the man, and she didn't want to meet him under such circumstances, besides with the help of Maya, they didn't need anyone else "it's going, I think we might have a chance" Levy answered with a small smile "you will win, I know it" Gajeel said giving her his signature smirk and pat on the head before the fire bell went off and he had to go "damn it, have to go Shrimp, see you later" he said before rushing out "see you " Levy said after him looking at his retreating back...

"Guess it's just me again" Levy said looking at the never ending stack of papers with a frown ...

"Maybe not" A person responded making Levy turn around, she did not recognize the voice of the person, but as she looked at him, yes him, It was a dark skinned man with brown hair and eyes , on one of his eyes he had a moon shaped scar , he was tall, taller than Gajeel and with approximately the same build, but surprisingly with a nice and friendly smile on his face , he was wearing a standard military outfit with a bag over his right shoulder as he leaned on the doorframe...

"Um, hello, may I help you with something?" Levy asked with a polite smile "ah, you must be miss Levy ,correct?" The man asked and she gave a timid nod "yes, and might I ask who you are exactly?" She asked and the man stepped closer to her extending his arm for her to take "my name is Panterlily, but you can call me Lily" he said with a big smile "nice to meet you Lily" Levy said shaking his hand .

"Gajeel never mentioned me?" The man now known as Pantherlily asked with a small frown , he seamed older than Gajeel by couple of years, but no too much.."no, I'm afraid not" Levy said with a light chuckle at the man's frown "tch, he never changes, you know I helped him when he got his head stuck in the fence, and when he fell in a muddy hole, but he can't even remember me anymore" Lily said outrageous, and after all he did for him, that little punk is going to get it when he sees him ...

Levy giggled, it seamed that this Pantherlily was a long time friend of Gajeel's "well, don't be mad at him, he was busy that's all" Levy tried to defend "so, I assume you have known Gajeel for a while right?" She asked curious "yes, since he was still a little kid that made antics when he didn't get his candy" Pantherlily said with a chuckle remembering all the good old times "I can see that happening" Levy commented with a laugh "what else did he do?" She asked "oh a whole lot more..." The man said with a wink "may I?" He asked pointing at the chair "oh, yeah, of course, sit please" Levy said with a light blush, embarrassed that she had maybe appeared a little rude. Lily and Levy both took their seats across from one another "so, want to hear embarrassing childhood stories about Gajeel?" Lily asked "yes please " Levy answered with a giggle, she couldn't wait to hear all the juicy stories the man had to tell "alright, so one time..."

A/N yey! I put in Lily, hopefully you will be happy enough about that and not kill me :)

So leave a review if you can , and if you cane then that's OK too , just hope you like the chapter and that you enjoyed reading..

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	18. Chapter 18

A/N OK here is the chapter , yes on time !

. =he he thanks, it means a lot to me :)

Bluepancakes432=XD thanks, and the court scene will be in chapter 20 I want to make it a round number ;)

Where'sTheFood= wow first of all thank you for leaving such a long and helpful review, and thank you for continuing to read this story, I know the first chapters were just plain awful and after I finish the entire story I will go back and fix them, and I will get my beta to read it and fix it too, she is the main reason that the latest chapters are better, concerning the grammatical errors and stuff. I am sorry, I really stink at making the characters stay in character, it is the main issue I have right now, and yeah especially with Gajeel, and I am sorry about that but I don't know how to fix it.. :( And the reason the plot may be going a bit faster is because I don't want this story to be longer than 30 chapters most, but I think it will be less, because sometimes there are great stories that are so long that people lose interest in them, there are some long and great ones but those authors know how to make people interested and left wanting more , and honestly I don't think I am yet even near that level , so I am making the things go a bit fast .The description thing is almost the same sometimes the greatest fan fictions can have such a good plot but if they are overly descriptive it takes away the attention from the actual plot , and I don't think I know where is the line from descriptive and overly boring , but I will try and add in a bit more description in some parts...hopefully that covers it all thank you once again for your review and your suggestions it means a lot to me to know what should be improved :)

Words that melt iron

Chapter 18

"...Wait,wait ...wait, so you are telling me that Gajeel, the Gajeel! Wore a tutu when he was three!?" Levy asked before she fell from the chair from laughter "It's true! I think I have a picture, but the damn idiot set them all on fire the first chance he got...he doesn't know I have a copy." Lily said with a wink making Levy laugh even harder. After she calmed down a bit she got back on her seat "I have to see that picture!" Levy said with excitement.

"No you will not be seeing any pictures whatsoever!" The voice said "Oh relax Gajeel, you look adorable in that picture." Lily said with a smirk getting up "You damn cat..." Gajeel grumbled, he called him a cat because of his habit of taking long cat naps, when the man took a 'nap' it lasted 10 hours at least, and then a few hours later he will go to sleep, claiming that the other thing was just a nap...

"Not even gonna say hello to your oldest, and best friend?" Lily asked faking hurt "Damn right you are oldest, but Juvia is my best friend." Gajeel said still keeping his glare "Oh, then I guess you can ask Juvia then not to show miss Levy here the photos." Lily suggested "Damn cat man...fine, you are my best friend. Satisfied?" Gajeel asked with sarcasm, but he knew that Lily was indeed his best friend, well his best guy friend "Yes that's way better, now why do only know of Miss Levy today?" Lily asked.

"Because you didn't ask..?" Gajeel said, or more asked , he just... forgot OK..."Well sorry that I don't ask do you have a girlfriend every time you call...Oh wait that's right, you never call!"Lily said crossing his arms "What? I called ... that one time ... I did." Gajeel weakly defended "It's just that I was busy with helping...Shrimp, yeah that's it." he added.

"Hey now don't drag me in to this!" Levy protested from the sidelines "You got dragged in to this when you let this guy fill your head with crap!" Gajeel said back crossing his arms, still a little pissed off that he told her about the tutu. Damn it, it certainly was not his idea to wear it, but someone thought it would look cute! Damn them all...

"What, all I did was tell her the truth." Lily said back ... now these three being as they are, the 'fight ' continued for quite some time, all of them ending up getting a dinner together to catch up on certain things, Gajeel would never admit it, but it was nice to have his friend back.

"Boss, I think we found something" two persons said at the same time. "Let me see." the 'boss' said as they handed him an envelope. "Excellent job. We are close, there is only one thing left." The 'boss' said with a smirk "to bring this person down..."

"So do you think you will be able to win?" A man asked sitting in a chair "Oh please, it will be a peace of cake" another man said sitting across from the first one, he had long black hair mixed with gray from age, and several studs all over his face, his lips were pulled in a smirk as he was confidant in the victory.

"So the trial is in a week right?" The first man asked again "Yes Eliot, and then you are once again a free man" the man with long hair said "Good, I don't know what I would do without you Metalicana." Eliot praised "Yeah yeah, don't forget you still owe me money." Metalicana reminded him.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to a meeting." He said getting up "Of course, I will see you next week then." Eliot said also getting up and shaking his hand as they shared a nod of understanding.

Maya was sitting at home, her desk currently a mess filled with various stack of papers and documents of all sorts. She was confidant that they could win this, after all he was the one cheating, all that was left were these weird spendings. It just didn't add up. Everything he bought was from the money they had on their shared account, but yet there were some items that he didn't use that money, of course he could have opened a separate account, but why?

It was strange for sure, but she didn't exactly know if it was currently relevant for the case , so she put that file on one side. Business first, curiosity after. She scolded herself going back to other more important files that currently occupied her desk...

After Gajeel, Levy and Lily talked everything out catching up and telling funny childhood stories, to the big dismay if some. They decided to finally call it a night and went their separate ways. Well Levy went her separate way as Lily will be currently staying with Gajeel. It was going to be a tight fit with Lucy and Natsu still living there too, but they should be actually able to move out in only a couple of weeks so there should be plenty of space left. Lily was going to be here for who knows how long. It was always unclear with him. He would come and stay a day, a week, a year and then leave, that is why he always stayed with Gajeel. It was easier, and money sawing, it was a win win, for Lily at least.

So as the two boys walked her home and went to their own house. She had a smile on her face, but it was not a real smile. No it was an Oscar worthy fake smile that she used to cover all of her nervousness and fears. The trial was only a week away, even though she had a feeling that with her mother all will be fine. She still had a gut wrenching feeling that something else will happen, something much bigger.

A/N so, yeah that was the chapter, than you all who reviewed , what do you all think about the boss? Who is he? Anyways you don't have to tell me , but think about it OK ;) and once again leave a review if you can, and if you can't it's OK too, but thank you all for just reading this think I write :)

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	19. Chapter 19

A/N ...I know, I know, just read the story OK, you can get mad at me later...

. = gah here is more! XD but yeah sorry for the long wait ...

Jasper= I couldn't PM you so I couldn't answer you, but it is now! And I try to update every week,but for personal reasons I may not be able to do that ...

Bluepancakes432= thanks :) the trial is next chapter ! XD

heathernlnd= I'm happy you like it that much, and sorry for first chapters I know they are kind of horrible, thanks for reading past them :)

Etraja= I feel you, I do that too whenever I start reading a story! XD

Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story even though first chapters were horrible (I will get back and fix them one day)and sorry for the long wait for this chapter..

Words that melt iron

Chapter 19

TIME SKIP 6 days , one day before the trial~

They were all nervous, how wouldn't they be, the trial was tomorrow and it could change everything, well maybe not everything but it's outcome will still have a massive affect on everything else , so Levy being the calculated and calm person she was decided that in order to calm down she should take a long and nice walk to clear her head , get some fresh air and relax on the nice warm sun...well it didn't exactly work out like that, she got out, it was sunny, just the perfect not too warm temperature , the air around her was fresh as she was going through the park, and she really was starting to relax ...until someone put a rag on her face from behind her, making her way more relaxed than necessary as she passed out having no idea what was haplening ,it was just so all of a sudden, one moment she was walking and enjoying the nature, and seconds later her body went limp and blackness consumed her vision...but let's go back a little shall we...

FEW HOURS BEFORE~

"But what does she have to do with this?...yes boss...I understand...but how?...y-yes sir!..." The man said before hanging up, he rubbed his face , it was just so tiring, his boss was making no sense, she was irrelevant to the case, why would he want to do that, but hey the boss is the boss and the orders must be fallowed...

"There someone is here to see you" a woman said opening the door "should I let them in or..? " she asked making the man sigh "yeah send him in" the man responded and the woman nodded, her voice could be faintly heard addressing the person outside , the conversation was faint , and if their voices got lower he would probably not be able to hear them, but why should he hear them in the first place? Well he didn't ,but the man loved knowing everything..

The person walked in, it was a man, his boots thumping on the floor echoing in the room do to the silence created by his aplerance, the man at the desk was couth awestruck mouth hanging agape, not beliveing who he saw as the man took his seat from accrose the table only taking out one envelope , putting it at the table "make it done by the end of the day " the man just said getting up without a second word or glance leaving the envelope and a surprised man behind..

He opened it the second he regained his composure, reading it's content made him realize in how big of a trouble he really was right now, when he personally delivered it, it meant it was no good, reading it only confirmed it, this was bad..

"Call the team...we need Levy McGarden .." The man said and to the woman that was patiently waiting by the door, she nodded picking up the phone with manicured nails , dialing the number..

The phone rang through the quiet room, two men were sitting at the desk playing cards with equally bored facial expressions that changed the moment they heard the phone "well answer it" one man said and the other one did as was told , he checked the caller ID before answering, seeing a rather familiar number he answered without much hesitation.

"Yeah?" He asked answering , the room was silent once again as the man listened to the woman on the phone ,his face changing from confusion to frown and at the end understanding "I see, it will be done, don't worry" he said before hanging up .

"So what did she want now" the first person asked, already having a pretty good idea about who called in the first place "it appears that we will have a little chat with miss McGarden " the second one answered ...

"There she is huh?" The man asked his partner as they were sitting in his car "yep, we better move now" the other one suggested getting out as the first silently fallowed , they snuck up behind the unsuspecting girl ,as they moved to a more secluded place the first one put a rag over the girl's face it was soaked in a liquid that will make her fall asleep almost immediately, and as she started to fall the other one stepped in holding her until they got back to the car, they were lucky that there were not people in vicinity, or they would have been cauth .

"Call the boss, tell him we got her" the second one said as they started driving and the first did as was asked "boss, yeah we have her...the same place, alright" the first person said finishing the short conversation "so the usual? " the second asked "yeah, but we better get there quickly , she won't be asleep much more" the first answered , in less than half an hour they were there...

"Where should we put her?" The man asked swing the boss in front of the usual drop off building, it was an old factory, long abandoned with gray walls threatening to fall and the roof barely able to protect from air alone,there was a distinctive scent to it too, it couldn't be explained but it was there, yet the old building stood tall and proud fighting the odes and gravity itself ..

"Put her inside on the bed, good job boys, you know the drill right?" The boss asked and they nodded "of course boss" they said "alright you two are free now, you can go" the boss said with a wawe of hand as they put the girl on the bed and did as was told..all that was left now was to wait for her to wake up...

A/N...yeah I know, it is super late, and I am really sorry, I had some personal stuff to deal with and school on top of that, but I will try my best to update whenever possible, I will not abandon this story or any other story, but there is a possibility that updates will be late sometimes, and I am sorry about that, thank you all who read, fallow, favorite and /or review, it means a lot :)

TalesOfDragonFairy~


	20. Chapter 20

AN/ well I told you this is going to be super late...and yeah, ,but don't blame me, blame school and life!

Undead with life in my eyes : yeah I saw your review , it actually helped me write this chapter , thanks for that , it means a lot to me, but I still don't know if I will be able to update as frequently ,but I will not abandon this story !

Words that melt iron

Chapter 20

Levy woke up in a strange place, it was all fuzzy at first, she couldn't see much and her head was throbbing as she slowly opened her eyes , after she adjusted to the dim light ,she propped herself up on the bed she was at, everything around her was old, it had a weird smell also , but that was least of her worries at the moment as she heard steps approaching her ...

"I see you are finally awake " the man said coming closer to her as she looked for a way out "now don't be afraid, I am not here to hurt you, my name is Orga Nanegear , I am an undercover policeman from the Sabertooth police station " he explained with a calm voice "w-what? Then why am I here?" Levy asked confused , policemens are not supposed to be kidnapping people!

"I see you are confused, but there is not really much time for me to explain everything, so you will have to listen to me carefully alright?" Orga said and Levy nodded timidly, there was no harm in hearing him out at least, maybe then this whole thing will have more sense ..

"Now how do I start this...alright , I ,alongside several other people was assigned to go undercover for a mission , we were supposed to take down the biggest drug organization in town , Raven Tail , we infiltrated successfully and were able to gather evidence to bring it down , but in the last minute , everything we had disappeared" he said calmly "and that was not the first time it happened, the evidence always kept missing, but thankfully we were never discovered, now once again we have found evidence to put them all behind bars for a long time " Orga said but Levy interrupted him "but what does that have to do with me?" She asked unsure of where this entire story was going

"Unfortunately, everything. Your mother's husband is involved with Raven Tail, he is actually their number one dealer and hitman, so the boss is not liking the fact that he may go behind bars for some time, it would be bad for his business " he said as Levy looked at him wide eyed , she knew that Eliot was not the best, but for him to be involved in something like this? She just couldn't believe it , she just stayed silent , unsure of what to say after such information .

"Now our boss, Minerva , ordered us to find you and protect you, as there was some suspicion of them wanting to kidnap you and use you to make your mother stop the trial , unfortunately only seconds after, the Raven Tail boss himself came to us, Ivan , he demanded as per our suspicions to kidnap you, we had no choice but to do as asked or our cover would have been blown " Orga explained and all Levy could do was nod, her life became so confusing after such a short period of time,how on earth did this happen? "I-I understand... But now what?" She asked ,scared, what will happen, she didn't want to die, or anyone close to her. "Now, you must do something for us so we can help you , Ivan is going to be here soon, he will want to have a chat with you , make him talk, admit everything , it is the only was we can get this whole mascarade over with, now I will put a recording device on you , don't blow it, everyone's life depends on it" he said and Levy gulped, no pressure right?

After the device was on, Orga left, leaving her once again in the dark room, alone with her thoughts , reflecting on everything that happened before now, all the good and bad times as she just wished for this to end , for her life to get back to normal and to be with Gajeel again, but this was not time for self pity and to be sad, she had to stay strong!...Suddenly , steps again, these were different, she felt something ominous about them , she felt a shiver go up her spine as the men finally appeared, his presence looming over her like a dark shadow waiting to swallow her whole...

Gajeel was panicking , going left and right , Shrimp was not back yet, why? Then his phone rang , voice mail? But he didn't hear it ring the first time? He listened to it, and there was a voice he recognized right away " hey Gajeel, I have to clear my head a bit, I will be with Jet and Droy for tonight, they always help me in times like this, I will see you at the trial tomorrow, don't worry if I am a bit late, I'm fine" the voicemail said, he frowned, it had his shrimp's voice, but the words didn't make sense to him,it came from her phone too...maybe he was overreacting, shrimp could take care of herself , there was nothing to worry about ...

-trial day-

"STOP THE TRIAL!"

A/N : yes I know , what was it like two months or so, yeah , I could give a thousand excuses why I couldn't write... But I know that it won't make a difference, another cliffhanger ~ sorry about that as well, what do you think happened? Anyone expected Ivan and Orga ? There will be more so don't worry, and I will not ever stop writing this story, soon there will be a summer break so I will have all the time in the world to write ! Again sorry for the super super super late update , see you when life gets better~ And thanks to all who reviews fallowed and /or favorite this story :)

TalesOfDragonFairy~


End file.
